Disasteress Rage Forevermore
by Crazy Female LEPrecon
Summary: Ever since Holly had been adopted by Major Short, she thought that her past was well behind her. But when she receives a letter from her supposedly deceased father she is thrown into a chaotic world of lying, cheating, and many murders. All while trying to keep her deepest secret from being discovered; her true identity. If found out, the Lower Elements would bay for her blood.
1. 1 History

It sure didn't seem like it, but Holly Short had a secret. For such a tiny person, it was a very big secret. A big and dark secret. A big, dark, and dangerous secret that could get everyone that she cared for killed. Only three people besides herself had known about the secret; Julius Root, who had died, Foaly's father, Columbiaroan, who hadn't even told Foaly, and Andrew Short, her deceased father.

Part of the secret had to do with the fact that Andrew Short was not only her deceased father, but her adoptive father as well. You see, when Holly had been adopted as a teenager, she had not only changed her last name; she had changed her first name and her entire life. She had buried her past, but like most buried things, it didn't remain buried for long.

A little history shall we. Holly had been born into a family that did not accept girls. Her father was proud of her twin, Fury, but in his eyes, she was nothing. He was about to kill her, as was the custom, when he saw the look on her face. She looked ready to kill. He decided to keep her. A few years later, she killed her half-brothers when they tricked her into blowing up a building with a lot of innocent people inside. From then on, she was called Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner, the only girl in the most notorious gang of assassins in all the Lower Elements.

At age twelve, she rescued a young major in trouble; Major Root. She released him, even though the LEP and the Gunners were worst enemies. She paid dearly for this act. Her father beat her so badly that she wore a second skin, so that people would not have to look at her. Not long afterward, she got sent on her first assassin mission. She went and killed Major Jake Kelp, whose family the Gunners had an age long feud with.

Finally, her father decided to get rid of her. She had been useful to him by, unwillingly, experiencing the killing of people, burnings, beatings, electrocutions, and experiments on her body, but now he was through with her. He set her up to be captured by the LEP. Disasteress Rage was sixty at the time. She got captured, and shattered her legs after agreeing to try out some of Columiaroan's newest equipment. It worked, but she ended up raging, and accidentally inflicted the pain on herself.

While she was in the hospital, her brother, Fury, got angry, and stabbed her father. Then he left to go find his sister. Gunners were sent to the hospital to kill Disasteress Rage. Trouble, who was passing by, knocked out three of them. Disasteress used her gun to kill the remaining five. Her brother came in, and thanked Trouble, calling himself, Richard, and his sister, Holly.

Once Trouble left, the twins went to Five Caverns, the Gunners' base, and prepared themselves to kill everyone. One of their half-brothers grabbed Disasteress, and when Fury got too close, he killed Fury. Then the explosions went off. A falling boulder crushed her half-brother, freeing her. Even though they greatly outnumbered her, the other Gunners drew back, sensing her rage. She exclaimed, "And the dead will burn." The remaining explosions went off, causing the dead and the living to burn.

Disasteress awoke in the hospital, knowing that no one would ever accept her, that she would be a freak to society, and that she would always have to run. Then, Major Andrew Short told her that he wished to adopt her. From then on, Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner, only female Gunner assassin, killer of hundreds, murderer of Jake Kelp (father of Trouble and Grub,) who know 100 ways to kill people with her bare hands; attempted to turn herself into Holly Lyra Short, a girl who wished to become an officer in the LEP, even though a notorious rule-breaker at heart.

This was the secret that Holly could not let anyone know; the fact that Captain Holly Lyra Short had never been, and never would be the person that she claimed to be.


	2. 2 The letter

_Hi, I'm Crazy Female LEPrecon. Sorry for not writing this earlier, I'm new to this site and thought that there would be an certain spot where I was supposed to put my author's note. I suppose I was wrong. Anyway, I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. In the Artemis Fowl Confidential Fanfiction site I , with permission from the authoress, borrowed her characters. I put the summary of her story in my first chapter, if you want to use her characters ask her, not me. _

Holly Short's mismatched eyes flew open, and she leapt out of bed. It normally took her exactly six seconds to get up, but that was normally. _Normally_, Holly did not wake up drenched with sweat, and screaming.

The nightmare was back. The same nightmare that Holly had not had since she had been adopted by Andrew Short. Holly took a long slime bath, trying to forget the reason she was up half-an-hour early. Even the warm slime could not stop her from shivering at the memory of the nightmare.

_The cold, hard gun being pressed against her head, accompanied by her father's vice-like grip, and evil_ _laugh. She could practically feel the chains that had been attached to her ankles and wrists; holding her to_ _the operating table, with no anesthetic, as they cut her open to examine her insides._

She pulled on her uniform, and quickly ate breakfast, before heading for Police Plaza, an unbelievable twenty minutes early. She was half-way there, when she remembered something. Artemis was going to be released from the J. Argon clinic that day, and Holly had been given permission to give Artemis, Butler, Juliet, and Angeline a tour of Haven.

Holly changed direction, and headed toward the clinic instead. She arrived just in time to see Angeline hugging Artemis as they left the clinic. She felt a slight pang rip through her, as she thought of the mother that she had never really known. She shook herself out of it, and gave everyone a brief hug, before landing on Butler's shoulder.

"Hello Artemis," she chirped, shaking off her gloomy mood. "It's good to be able to talk to you again, without you being strapped to a crazy chair."

Butler glared at her, "Holly, that was not funny."

Holly sighed. "I know I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"It's alright, Butler," said Artemis. "It is very refreshing to me to be away from there as well."

Thankfully, the mood began to lighten as Holly started the tour through the city.

Unbeknownst to the little group, a shielded elf followed them. At first, he watched all of them with equal interest. Then, his gaze shifted. He ignored the humans, and watched Holly. Finally, his suspicions were confirmed.

Shoot Gunner the 60th watched, as mere fifty feet below him, his daughter, a captain in the LEP, walked with a small band of four humans, one of which was roughly seven feet tall. At first, he was mad. Then, he had an inspiration. The girl had been useful to him her entire life; why couldn't she be useful to him now?

He watched as she moved freely through the city. He watched her talk calmly to other LEP officers. Apparently she kept her past a secret. No one knew who she truly was. She _would_ be useful. It did not take him long to find out where she lived.

Artemis was supposed to stay in Haven for two weeks to determine whether or not he was truly back to normal. Holly dropped the four humans off at their apartment, before she headed home. Tomorrow was going to be a normal day. . . or so she thought.

She woke up the next morning, screaming again. The same nightmare. She was about to leave her home, when she remembered that she had left her gun on her bedside table. He had just picked it up, when she saw a folded piece of paper that had been set down next to it. She opened it, and dropped her gun.

_Disasteress Rage Gunner,_

_It has come to my attention that you have joined the LEP, have become the first female Captain, and have changed your name to Holly Lyra Short. I wish to have a talk with you. At nine o'clock this evening, you will lie face down on your dining room floor with both your hands placed firmly on your head. On your dining room table will be your six silver knives, your two neutrinos, your buzz baton, your two real guns, and your six silver magazines with six bullets in each. You will go through your day as normal. If you do not do as I ask, the Council and the GESF will find out your true identity. If anyone is with you, the will be killed, slowly and painfully. I will see you this evening. _

_Sincerely, Gunner Lord Shoot Gunner LX. _

Holly sank to the floor staring in horror at the letter. No! It wasn't possible. Her father was dead. Her twin, Fury, had killed him twenty years ago; hadn't he? It didn't matter; someone knew.

Holly knew that she had to do what the letter had told her to do. She left the house in a daze. She managed to get through work like normal, including Commander Trouble Kelp yelling at her for being very, _very_, late for work.

After work, she went and said hello to Artemis. Then she went home, had a bath, ate dinner, and then set out all of her weapons. Two minutes to nine, she lay down on the floor as was requested. Two minutes passed, and then strong arms grabbed her. Her hands were quickly tied, and she felt heavy chains being attached to her feet.

She opened her mouth to scream, and something was pushed in it. Once it was in her mouth, it expanded. It filled her mouth. She found that she could breathe, she just couldn't speak. A gel gag! Then someone pushed a smelly rag against her nose, and darkness claimed her.

_Thank you for reviewing, and thank you EmoPiglet169 for adding my story to her favorites._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	3. 3 Meeting

_Yay, two in one day. Although, this one is very short. I hope that you like this. I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own some characters, but you will meet them later._

Holly woke up to find herself in a dark room. Her head ached, and she was chained to a chair. Suddenly, bright light turned on, blinding her. When her vision cleared, she saw her father and five other Gunners standing in front of her.

"Disasteress Rage," said her father, coldly. "I have finally found you. When I saw you, I was ready to kill you; but then I had an inspiration. Do you want to know what it was?"

She shook her head. Wrong move. She hadn't even seen her father's fist coming, until it collided with the side of her head. She saw stars.

"I said, do you want to know what it was," he bellowed at her. She nodded. "Good," he exclaimed. "I thought that you might be useful to me. You can go anywhere, even above ground, if you want. You are in the LEP. People respect you, you are a captain. If they were to find out that you are a Gunner, it would be worse for you than if they had simply captured you before you changed. They too would consider you the traitor that you already are.

So, you are going to do exactly what we tell you to do. We're going to leave you some instructions, and you will follow them. You will go about your normal life, except for when we give you a mission. If you do not do this, we will let the council know of your heritage. Have I made myself clear?"

Holly nodded, a little too clear.

"Excellent, now for your first mission; there are forty-seven Gunners in the Atlantis Prison. You are to release all of them within a week. If you fail in any way in your mission, you will be punished."

He gestured across the room at a very well known operating table. Holly's insides froze, and she nodded to show that she understood.

"Alright, that went well; I'm glad, for your sake, that you decided to cooperate. We will see you at the same place, same time next week."

He pressed the rag against her nose again, and she was almost happy this time, to let the chemical darkness engulf her shell-shocked mind.

_Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be short too, but most of the later chapters will be much longer. Thank you for reading and reviewing and putting me on author alert and making me a favorite story and all that._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	4. 4 First Mission

_Okay, to make up for how short the last chapter was I decided to add another chapter. I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

When Holly awoke, she was lying on her floor in the exact same place, in the exact same position. The only proof of the conversation ever taking place was the horrifying memory, the bruise on her head from having been hit, and the pain in her ankles and wrists where the chains had rubbed against them, oh, and the massive headache she had gotten from the knockout drug.

She put away her weapons, and then looked at the clock. It read 1:08a.m. Holly went to bed. The next day, Holly looked up the cell numbers to the cells where the Gunners were kept. It then took her four days to coax clearance to go to Atlantis out of Commander Trouble Kelp. She claimed that she was going to Atlantis to check up on Opal.

As Holly drove the shuttle, she couldn't help but feel horrified at the thought of what she was doing. But she only had two days left to complete her mission. But, she couldn't just _not_ do it. Whenever she thought back on the tortures that she had experienced, she almost went into shock. And what would happen if the Council found out? What if Trouble and Grub found out that she had killed their father?

The mere thought brought back the memory of unshielding as she stabbed; the wonderful feeling of warm, sticky blood pouring onto the silver blade, the leopard bone handle, and onto her hands. It both elated and horrified her.

Finally she arrived at Atlantis. She went and talked to Opal Koboi. The talk was short, only lasting about two minutes. Opal was almost immediately knocked out by Holly, after she exclaimed in happiness when Holly told her that Wing Commander Raine Vinyaya was dead.

Holly used a device that she had stolen from Foaly to make the entire place shut down; the safety locks on the prisoners' doors didn't even go off. It would self destruct in ten minutes, and then everything would turn back on.

In seven of those minutes, Holly had used her omnitool to open their cells and get them into her shuttle, the fastest one there. She easily convinced them to fly off without her, and she ran back in to, "check on the prisoners, having decided that that would be best, the instant the power went off."

Holly then spent three hours talking to people, including being interviewed by the Atlantis Lower Elements Police unit. She spent another two hours to get back, and then she spent another hour and a half being yelled at by Trouble. He stopped once she told him that "There was no way that it could have been my fault; why are you blaming me?"

Finally, an hour later than normal, Holly stumbled back to her home, ate dinner, and collapsed on the bed, fast asleep.

_I hope that you like it. If you do, it would help if you would review as well as read. Just to let you know, I already have started on the sequel, and am rather far in. Oh, and lots of thanks to my beta reading sister. She helped me to come up with most of the action based plot. So thank you Shadow Huntress._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	5. 5 Punishment

_Hi everyone, thank you for all your reviews. It makes me feel so appreciated, thank you guys. Oh, I do now own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own several OCs. You will find out more about them when I introduce them. My favorite by far, though, is a child whose name is Biobomb. I will tell you nothing more of this character; this is just a teaser. Hope you like it, and hope you like the story._

The next day was relatively normal. Holly visited with Artemis for a while, who was excited to be able to leave in a week. Holly did her best to be happy for him, but wasn't exactly sure that he bought it.

That night, she went through the same routine as last week. She set down her weapons, and then laid down on the floor at two minutes to nine. The same thing happened, only this time they were a little rougher with her.

She woke up in the same room, but she was pretty sure that her chains were tighter, and this time, her upper torso was chained to the chair as well. It was obvious, Holly had done well. Maybe a little too well.

The lights turned on. All fifty-two Gunners surrounded her. Her father was smiling, but it was not a happy smile. It was a smile that showed how cruel he was; that said that he would do anything, absolutely anything to get his way. His smile was the only thing in the room that actually scared Holly.

"You have done well," he exclaimed. "I am quite pleased with your performance. Now that we have better backup, I can send you on your next mission." If possible his smile became even more evil. "I don't care how, but you are going to kill Columbiaroan the centaur. He is very intelligent, and records tell us that he knows of your true identity. If you don't do as you are told, please remember, you _will_ be punished. Every time you fail, the punishments will just get worse; you wouldn't want that, would you? Now, I'm afraid that you simply must go."

This he said with mock sadness as he pushed the rag against her face. "See you in a week.

Holly awoke with a sense of dread. How could she kill Columbiaroan? He had been so nice to Holly; how could you kill one of the first people to ever accept you? No! Holly wouldn't do it; she could take him out of action, but not kill. She knew that there would be a severe punishment, but she had made up her mind.

For the next three days, Holly acted as though everything was normal. Then, on the fourth day, Holly went to pay Columbiaroan a visit. You could tell, Columbiaroan was surprised to see the elf.

"Holly," he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

Holly sighed, "Can we talk inside?"

Columbiaroan started. "Sure," he exclaimed. "Does this have anything to do with the forty-seven Gunners who escaped less than a week ago?"

"Yeah," she said, walking inside. "It does."

He had shut the door, so she aimed her gun, adjusting it to the second highest setting, and pulled the trigger. Once he was unconscious, she quickly broke all four of his legs, both of his arms, and all ten of his fingers. Guilty, her conscious told her that it could have been a heck of a lot worse.

She knew that he had turned fast enough to see her. She hoped that he had seen the remorse on her face. She left a sticky note attached to his flank reading, "I'm sorry." Then she left.

She visited with Artemis for the next couple of days. The day he was supposed to leave, he looked at her strangely and asked, "Holly, are you feeling alright?"

Holly looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "I'm not very good with emotions, but ever since that tour, you have been acting very strangely. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly. "That's part of the reason," she murmured. "There have been some problems at work; a gang of assassins broke out of Atlantis. There are so many of them that they make all the trouble that Opal Koboi has caused seem as minor as a pixette kindergartener accidentally hurting herself on some playground equipment. Also, Columbiaroan, Foaly's father, used his voice activated phone to call Foaly, telling him that he had been attacked by some people that he thought were Gunners. Also, that they had broken all of his legs, arms, and fingers. He can barely move, and is momentarily in the Haven hospital."

Artemis nodded. "In that sort of situation, I'd be acting strangely as well."

An hour later, Holly waved goodbye as the Butlers and Fowls boarded the shuttle that would take them home. Holly was glad to see them go. She had been afraid that Artemis would eventually find out her secret; now, he would never know.

The next night, Holly lay down on her floor as usual; only this time though, with a sense of dread. She hoped that the Gunners had not herd of what had happened, but she knew better.

The Gunners were rough with her; and she could tell that they were angry. Holy woke up in the same room, only this time, she was chained to a table. Her ankles, wrists, chest, and head were all carefully secure, she was naked, and her second skin was on the floor. Then her father came into view. He looked mad.

"Disasteress," he exclaimed. "I give you a task; a single, simple task, and yet you do not do it. Why is that?"

"Because, Columbiaroan was probably the first person who ever attempted to help me," she answered.

Her father growled in anger. "You are a disgrace, Disasteress Rage. You will pay for your incompetence."

With that, he reached over and grabbed a metal pole. The pole had been sitting in the fire. Attached to the pole was a twisted piece of metal; it glowed white hot.

Holly's insides recoiled. It was the symbol of the Gunners, and her father was obviously about to push that piece of white hot metal against her skin somewhere. She braced herself, closing her eyes. It didn't help; nothing could have prepared her for the searing hot pain that burned into her, directly below her left collarbone. Even Holly, as Disasteress Rage, had not been prepared for that pain. She screamed, loud and long; over and over again. She could practically feel the blood boiling within her. She screamed in a rage. Her vision went re, but still, nothing that she did relieved the pain she fell. She writhed, attempting to pull away from the brand. Finally, the pain diminished slightly, though it was not entirely gone.

Her father branded her two more times; beneath the right collarbone, and directly below the neckline. Then they beat her. They all grabbed whips and tore at her bleeding body. Finally, they used the rag to knock her unconscious.

_Okay, I know that this is a little gory, but it is going to get worse. I hope that you like it. Please review, and thank you for reading._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	6. 6 Artemis

_Hi, I'm sorry that it's so short. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own many OCs that you will meet later; but only if you keep on reading. (Authoress smiles, coaxingly) Well, I hope that you like it._

Holly woke up in great pain. She ran to the mirror, to stare in horror at the marks on her chest. On her left shoulder was the Gunner symbol, on her right was the symbol of a murderer, and right in the middle was the sign of a traitor; it was by far the largest of the three. Holly's magic had gotten rid of all but the silver inflicted cuts, but it was incapable of getting rid of the burns.

Holly pulled on her second skin, comforted by at least the outlook of a strong, whole, young woman.

"Now I look like an LEP officer," she said out loud. "Or, at least the only female one who has no birth records, an adoptive deceased family, and an old family who is out for her blood." She sighed, _"I am so morbid," _she thought. _"Still, I can't afford to disobey my father again. Obedience runs *mostly* in the family, and if I disobey who knows what else he'll do to me. I'm just not in the mood for missing digits, limbs, eyes, ears, or other body parts. I hope my tongue remains intact."_ She shuddered. With a father like hers, you never knew what to expect. All you knew was that it was going to be bad.

For the next three and a half months, Holly carefully obeyed the Gunners' wishes. Soon, fourteen various officers were dead, along with twenty-three would-be witnesses; none of which were people Holly actually knew, but she still felt a pang of horror after every killing. When she was killing, though, she was lost in her own little world of gleeful murders. It appalled her.

The People were going nuts; who was this assassin? Finally, the council decided to call in the professional; Artemis Timothy Fowl the second. For once, everyone was glad to see him. Holly had come in a little late that day, and was surprised to see everyone running around, looking very excited. She stopped Lili Frond as she ran by.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Lili looked at her in surprise. "Haven't you heard; the Council has called Artemis Fowl, and he agreed to find the assassin."

Holly paled. Misunderstanding the gesture, Lili exclaimed, "Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine, the assassin won't get Artemis while _Butler__'s _around."

Holly nodded, mouth too dry to speak. She knew where he would be. He would be in the Op's booth, with Foaly's computers. She walked over, and Foaly buzzed her in.

"Hi Artemis," she exclaimed as cheerfully as she could."

Artemis looked up for half a second. "Oh. Hello Holly; it's nice to see you."

He then went back to his work.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later," said Holly. "Bye."

She then turned, and went back into her cubicle. She wondered how long it would take Artemis to find out; she absentmindedly rubbed her left shoulder, being careful not to touch the actual burn. She headed to the gym; she might as well get in some training.

Once there, she was surprised to see Butler training. He was amazing; the LEP had put him in a modified helmet, and he was fighting some virtual enemies. They were Gunners, and Butler was taking them down. Of course, he did have an added height and strength bonus. Still, he did it so easily, that it made her feel sick. What would happen once Artemis found out that she had killed all those people?

Butler finally finished. He was okay! He was conscious! He hadn't even broken his legs, or any other bone for that matter. It was down right terrifying. Everyone clapped; everyone aside from Holly, that is. Holly was too terrified to move her legs, let alone clap. Thankfully, everyone was so busy congratulating him, that no one had even noticed Holy.

She managed to recover in time, before someone noticed. She turned around, and left. She walked into her cubicle, and sat down.

That evening, back at home, Holly took all her weapons, and carefully made a label for each of the,, which stated what she had used them for. The only weapons that she did not label, where her neutrinos, and her buzz baton. She then sat down at her table, and waited.

R and R people, and thank you for reviewing.

Crazy Female LEPrecon


	7. 7 Down for the Count

_Sorry that it's so short, I thought that my chapters were longer than they actually are. I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Earlier that day, Artemis had struck up conversation with Foaly. He had learned that Foaly's father was just about as paranoid as Foaly was, and almost as mentally advanced as his son. He had started hacking the computer files that contained the information from the video cameras.

Five hours later, he was shocked to see a video of none other than Captain Holly Short walk in, knock him out, and break most of his bones. He checked all other accessible evidence; it all pointed at Holly. Once it was evident that there was no way around it, Artemis called in Trouble, Foaly, Columbiaroan, Juliet, his mother (who had insisted on coming), and Butler.

It took several long explanations to convince them all that it was true.

Columbiaroan sighed, "I know that it wash er. I was just trying to give her an opportunity to repent, or at least stop."

He sadly shook his head. Trouble meanwhile called for a few more officers, and told them that he, Juliet, and Butler were going to accompany them to Captain Short's house, that they were going to bring her into custody, and that they were going to ask her a few questions.

Artemis, Foaly, and everyone else watched through Trouble's iris cam as they approached Holly's house. It took roughly three seconds for the omnitool to unlock her front door. They moved in. When they got to the dining room, they all stopped in surprise. This, they had not expected. The female elf looked at them from across a table completely covered with weapons, most of which were silver.

Trouble coughed uncomfortably. "Okay, Holly. We know that you did it, so please come quietly."

Holly nodded wearily, and extended her wrists. Trouble quickly applied handcuffs.

Meanwhile, an e-mail popped up. Foaly quickly read it, and then showed it to Artemis.

_To find out more about the wolf in sheep's clothing, you must always remove the false second skin. _

_~ A Friend ~_

"It must be connected to Holly in some way," said Foaly. "It must mean that we need to question her first."

But Artemis was thoughtful. "No, that can't be it."

"Okay, then you find out what's going on, Geniusboy."

"Wait, it refers to a second skin, maybe Holly wears one. I'm not exactly sure why, but we should at least check."

"We should check? You are a pervert."

"By _we_ I meant Juliet and Lili."

Soon, Butler waked in leading Holly. She had been blindfolded, and had been placed in a straightjacket. She looked miserable. She was roughly pushed into a chair, with Butler standing guard. Foaly called in Lili, made all the boys but Butler and Juliet leave, and showed them the e-mail. Juliet and Lili agreed to find out.

_Okay, I'm glad that I had the time to update today, we're making breakfast for my Dad for when he returns from Mass, and I'm currently supposed to be making the sausages. R and R,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	8. 8 Hopeless

_Good, this one isn't as short as my last chapter. Okay, I hope you like this. Holly's life will dramatically go down-hill from here for a short time. I hope that no one minds gore, 'cause there's a lot of that in my future chapters. Oh, and so far I only own the plot line, aside from that, I don't own nuffin'. _

Holly found herself being dragged into a little room without any windows, cameras, or other surveillance. The door was shut and locked. Lili and Juliet immediately began pulling her clothes off, after removing the straightjacket and blindfold.

Then, Juliet held her down, while Lili began pulling at her skin.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "It is as second skin."

"Alright, Holly, let's see what you _really_ look like," said Juliet.

Juliet helped Lili peal it away. He two girls stared in shock at the tortured body that was curled up on the floor below them.

Holly felt very exposed, and _very_ humiliated. She looked away from both of them. Instead, she got a good look at her body. Thousands of scars, some open and oozing, covered her. She was burned and twisted; and she had three large brands on her chest. She was utterly ashamed of her body.

"Look," said Lili, pointing at the brand marks. "These are the signs of a Gunner, a traitor, and a murderer. I think that this is what the e-mail meant."

Juliet nodded. "You're probably right; now, please, Holly, get that skin, and your clothes back on."

Holly obliged, and was soon being propelled back into the Op's booth. Lili immediately began talking.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe it, she does have a second skin, it covers up all these cuts, burns, and I don't know what else, I mean, some of the cuts are oozing, and she has these three brands on her chest, the symbols of a Gunner, a murderer, and a traitor, that it probably what the e-mail meant."

When Lili stopped for breath, Trouble nodded. "Alright, good work Frond, thank you Juliet." He then pointed at the other officers. "Take her to the strongest cell that Haven has; maximum security, and a dozen guards, I am going to alert the council."

The guards dragged Holly towards the jail. Then, to Holly's horror, she heard a familiar voice.

"Guys, what are you doing with Holly?" It was Grub.

"We're taking her into custody. She's a Gunner," said one of the guards. "Apparently she is the assassin that killed those thirty-seven people."

Grub gasped, and Holly could hear the pitter-patter of his feet running. Holy knew that with Grub and Lili combined, everyone would know what she had done by morning. Holly was led into a cell, and her straightjacket was removed. She was securely chained at the ankles and wrists. Once the guards had left, Holly removed her blindfold. She was in a cell with a reinforced door, a cot, and a toilet. Her chains were attached to the far wall, and her chains were not long enough to reach the door. They fell short by fifteen feet.

Holly shuffled over and sat down miserably on the cot. Her wrists were chained together, and each had a separate chain attached to the far wall The same was with her ankles. As Holly sat on her cot, she realized the hopelessness of the situation. There would be a trial, and she would be found guilty. Then, at the very least, she would be given a five thousand year jail sentence in Atlantis. At the very worst, she would be handed over to the LEPGESF. The Lower Elements Police, Gunner Elimination, Special Force. There, they would interrogate her, examine her body, and then put a gun to her head, and pull the trigger.

Holly broke down, tears pouring down her face. Uncontrollable sobs wracked painfully through her tortured body. Finally, Holly curled up and went to sleep. She was woken up by her cell door opening. She sat up. There was Foaly, Trouble, Artemis, Butler, Juliet, Lili, and a disgusted looking, young pixie.

"Holly," said Trouble. "We need to know _why_ you killed all those people; this is your assigned lawyer, and he needs no know everything."

Holly nodded sullenly. "It started on the day that Artemis was … released. I, took him on a tour, and I think that, that my father saw me. My father wasn't Major Andrew Short. At least, my _real_ father wasn't. My father was, is Gunner Lord Shoot Gunner the sixtieth. The next morning, I found a letter. It was addressed to me, but was labeled to my Gunner name, Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner."

Foaly, Trouble, Lili, and the Pixie all drew back, startled. Even now, people knew of the Gunner girl that had burned like fire, and killed many people.

"If I did not do as he said, he threatened to torture me, like he did when I was a small child. I disobeyed, though, when he ordered me to kill Columbiaroan. Instead, I chose to incapacitate him. For that, I was punished. I became weak, and I began killing when I was told to kill. To top it all off, I killed people that I _wasn't_ told to kill. Because of that, I know that it is hopeless; no one can defend me, my case is already sealed. I am a Gunner, I am a murderer, and I am a traitor. Also, my lawyer is this scrawny, little thing that doesn't look as if he could string five coherent sentences together, let alone defend my case."

The pixie flushed angrily.

"Holly," sighed Trouble. "You're right. There is no way that we can get you out of this. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore. Even if we could get you out, you would be a deserving shunned disgrace." He looked at his watch. "Our hour is about up. We should leave Holly in peace now; maybe she will dream about killing more innocent majors who are on traffic duty," he sneered. He then got up and left.

"Trouble," gasped Holly; but he was gone. Everyone else got up and followed Trouble. As Lili left, she looked over her shoulder, and saw that Holly hat turned away from them. Even then, it was obvious; the great Holly Short, the fearless female Captain had her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

_Well, I hope you liked it. Please read AND review. That would be great. Thanks to all who have been reviewing, it feels great to see that so many people like my stories. Oh, I may update again later today, if I find the time._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	9. 9 The Fury of a Son

_This chapter is kind of gory. I hope that no one minds. Okay, it's rather gory. _

"Trouble," asked Butler. "What did you mean, 'maybe she'll dream about killing more innocent majors who are on traffic duty?'"

Trouble scowled. "A long time ago, my father and a few of his friends, including Majors Root and Short, had gotten in trouble, and were put on traffic duty. A Gunner assassinated my father. The Gunner was young, stupid, and full of bloodlust. The Gunner unshielded, just as she stabbed him in the heart with a silver blade. Commander Root said that the joy on her face, feeling the blood pour over her hands, was indescribable. There has only ever been one female Gunner assassin, and that is Holly."

"This is hopeless," exclaimed the Pixie. "I can tell, she's going to last less than five minutes, and then be handed over to the GESF. First, they're going to disgrace her. Then they'll interrogate her. Next they'll torture her. And when she's dead, they're just going to dump her into a trashcan in the back on an alleyway. And, if you don't mind me saying so, I believe that she deserves it." The pixie stormed off.

Holly had to stop thinking; it hurt too much. The only thing that she could think of, was the look of utter disgust that was on her commander's face. Holly did the only thing that wouldn't involve thinking. It was something that she had not done in years. Holly raged.

She completely destroyed her cot. She screamed, raking at the walls with her finger. She threw herself as far as her chains would allow, wrestling with them, trying to destroy the chains as well. She threw herself onto the floor, pummeling the floor with her fists and feet. Slamming her head against it, until her body was battered and bloody. She then ripped at her skin with her teeth and fingers; biting herself, until her second skin was in pieces across the floor. Finally, she just curled up, wishing that her blanket was still intact, salty tears pouring down her face.

Eventually, the door opened, and a terrified gnome rushed forward, placed some food and water on the floor, and rushed out again. Holly found that if she strained hard enough, she could just reach the food and water. The gnome had been so scared, that he seemed to have forgotten that Holly was restrained, and had a limit of how far she could reach. Holly eagerly ate the food, quickly drinking half of the water, before lying down again, her stomach content.

About an hour later, an angry Trouble walked in. His gun was out.

"Holly," he bellowed. "Look at the state of this place. What did you do?"

Holly looked around, and then hung her head in shame, unable to meet his gaze, let alone answer. Al of a sudden, Trouble was standing right in front of her; a look of utmost hatred on his face.

Holly didn't even have time to step back, before his large, heavy hand slapped her across the face. She just stood there, looking shocked. Then he completely flipped. He started screaming at her, kicking, slapping, and punching her. She fled from him, but only ended up curled in a corner, sobbing, begging for him to stop.

Finally, he turned and left the room. Holly just lay in her corner, shaking. She had been beaten before. The Gunner had beaten her more than ten times worse, but those beating had only fueled her rage. They had had no reason to beat her. But Trouble was her friend, and she had hurt him. She had destroyed her family by killing his father. She had known him a long time. He had saved her life from those Gunners in the hospital. She even knew his secret _real _first name. His insane mother had named him Leona. He had called himself Leo, until he changed it to Trouble during him naming ceremony. Quietly sobbing, she pulled the tattered remains of the blanket over her, and fell asleep.

_Don't worry everybody, she'll pull through. I had a lot of help from my beta for this and the next several chapters. *Thank you so much, my dear beta reader* Anyway, I hope you guys like it.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	10. 10 Trial

_Here ya go, this is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. _

The next morning, everyone gathered in the council room. Almost all of Haven was there. The Council was going to talk to Holly Short, who apparently was a Gunner. Butler, Juliet, and a dozen guards went to go get Holly. They stared around in surprise as they entered her cell. They went over to Holly and, for just in case, Butler held her down, while they removed the chains, and Juliet put her in a straightjacket, and blindfolded her.

"The Council is ready to see you now," said one of the guards.

"Okay," mumbled Holly. She attempted to stand, but her legs gave way. Normally, she could have easily grabbed hold of Juliet, but because of the straightjacket, her body slammed painfully into the floor.

"Juliet," said Butler. "Please help the prisoner support herself."

This was one of the worst blows yet. She had been through a lot with Butler, and here he was angrily referring to her as a murderer.

Then she felt Juliet's hands gently lift her to her feet. Holly leaned herself against the tall and muscular frame of the woman. Soon, they were nearing the place where the Council was to be held.

Holly couldn't tell (she was blindfolded, surround by LEP officers, and was mainly concentrating on getting one foot in front of the other, without falling unconscious), but it seemed that they practically had to wade through a mob of people screaming at her. When something sharp and heavy hit her in the head, she was sure of it.

Finally, they entered the building. Then they entered the court room. Holly could tell, because her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of people gasping in shock, and crying out at her twisted, scarred, somewhat deformed body. She felt herself being lowered into a chair where she was unrestrained, and then her ankles, wrists, and chest were strapped into a firm position with metal bands. Then, Juliet removed her blindfold.

Holly blinded, twisting her head away from the bright light.

"Alright, Holly," said the stern looking head of the Council. "Let's get started. You are accused of being a Gunner, releasing forty-seven Gunners, killing fifteen LEP officers, killing twenty-three Haven citizens, four of which were children, and for maiming a Haven citizen." She gestured at Columbiaroan. "What have you got to say for yourself."

Almost everyone was glaring at her. Foaly, Juliet, Lili, Columbiaroan, Mulch, Doodah, Qwan, No1, Artemis, Butler, Chix, and Grub were all looking at her sadly. Even her lawyer was scowling. It felt as if all those people were walls pressing in on her. Under sheer force of will, she managed to stay conscious. Still, her vision swam. Her eyes slid in and out of focus.

"Councilman Cahartaz," exclaimed Artemis. "She's about to fall unconscious. Wouldn't it be better if we let her rest for a moment? She almost fell over twice while in the Courtroom alone."

Councilman Cahartaz scowled, but nodded his consent. Holly sat there, knowing that the chains were the only thing that stopping her from falling to the floor. She took slow, shaky breath, until her vision was mostly back to normal.

"I don't know what to say. It is not my fault that I'm a Gunner. I can't help that I was born that way. I can't help who my parents were … are. As for killing all those people, firstly, I only killed fourteen LEP officers. Second, I had to, the majority of these wounds that you see on me are from when I was just a child. Naturally, that kind of torture is the most terrifying thing in the world for me. I was ordered to kill Columbiaroan, but I didn't. Those brands reveal that I paid for it, in the worst way possible."

Mayberry sighed, "You killed Major Jake Kelp, did you not.?" Stunned, Holly nodded. "Also, weakness is not an excuse."

The crowd was muttering angrily. A few people actually threw a few things, (rocks and such) at Holly. It took several LEP officers to stop a riot from forming. Chix and Grub were now angry at her as well.

"Alright," said Cahartaz. "Is that your entire defense?" He sounded sardonically amused.

Holly slowly nodded. "Alright. The Council will now discuss a fitting punishment."

The Council began to quietly confer. Holly laid her head back, attempting to ignore the hatred of the people around her, and rest. It was difficult, though. Everyone seemed to be angrily yelling. The Council debated for about forty-five minutes, before Cahartaz pounded on the gavel. Everyone calmed down.

"We have made our decision," shouted Head councilman Cahartaz. "The GESF will take her, and without killing her, they will get as much information out of her as possible. Then, she will be placed in a solitary confinement cell that we were going to put the two Opals into. It was specially designed by Foaly. The traitor will spend the remainder of her life in there, and will not be spoken to until after her death. She will from now on be considered public enemy number one. Goodbye Disasteress Rage; I hope that your torture sessions are long and painful."

The, the Council left. After making the majority of the people leave, some of her friends stayed, the GESF headed over to her. They removed the bands, and roughly put her in a straightjacket. They laughed as she cried out; the jacket was too small, and it rubbed painfully against her scars and burns. Then they attached a heavy silver collar and chain to her neck. It was infused with magic, it burned her skin and seemed to shrink to fit her neck. They hauled her to her feet.

"Walk," one of them ordered. Holly stumbled a few feet, but then fell to the floor. She was hauled back up.

"Walk," he said again. She fell four more times on her way to the special vehicle. On the fourth, she did not get back up. They kicked her and beat her, but it was useless. Finally, one of the higher officers grabbed the chain, and dragged her into the vehicle.

The few of her friends who had stayed, begged for them to leave her alone. To Holly, it was a relief to finally to get into the transportation vehicle.

Everyone was strapped down besides Holly. The driver drove fast, and turned hard corners. This caused Holly to be thrown around the vehicle quite painfully. The GESF cruelly laughed, as she was thrown against the walls and floor. Then they arrived.

This time, they carried her inside. Once in, she couldn't ever get back out. The only secure place in all the Lower Elements was the special cell designed by Foaly. Once inside, they recorded every physical attribute they could about her. Also: her real and fake name, both sets of parents, past crimes, various wounds on her body, and what her punishment was.

After five and a half painful hours, Holly was literally thrown into a cell. The chain attached to her neck was attached to the far wall.

"Alright Gunner," said one of the officers. "We'd love to start torturing you now, but it is time for us to retire for the night; we'll see you in eight hours."

With that, he pulled the door shut, plunging her into darkness.

Foaly, Juliet, Lili, Columbiaroan, Qwan, No1, Mulch, Doodah, Artemis, and Butler all sat in Columiaroan's living room. Artemis couldn't believe it. Holly, his Holly was in prison, convicted of being a murderer. He had given the evidence of her crimes. Now, Holly was going to be tortured. How could he have done such a thing? He couldn't help but remember the pain and fear in her mismatched eyes, when she was forced into the collar and straightjacket.

"We have to get her out of there," exclaimed Artemis unhappily. "Who knows what pain they will be inflicting upon her. Think of how they treated her in public, without torture devices."

"There's a problem," exclaimed Columbiaroan. "There is no way that we can get to Holly, until they've gotten the information out of her. It is impossible to enter the GESF headquarters. Their buildings are made of solid stone, and have the best of the best technology. They have every backup possible, and in case a black out does happen, there is an entire lockdown, making it impossible to get anyone out of there. We can probably get her back while she's being transported to Foaly's special cell. That will be our best bet."

"But she could be almost dead by then," exclaimed Artemis.

"Yes," said Butler. "You're right. But he's also right. We need a plan and from the sound of it, that will be the only time we can get her back."

Artemis sighed, but agreed Soon, he began meditating; seeking for an answer to his problems.

_And don't worry people, this is Artemis, his problems will be solved soon, even if only temporarily, heh heh. Review people.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	11. 11 Torture

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. Senara is my own OC; though she only comes up once so far, and is not a very important character. I own nothing else, aside from the plot.  
_

Holly awoke to her door being slammed open. She was hauled to her feet by her arm, unchained, and dragged from the room.

"Time for your first torture session," said an officer cheerfully.

"My first with you," came her cold rely. "My sixtieth at the very least."

She was rewarded for her troubles with a heavy blow to the head. She held back any sound of pain, but her vision went black. Holly was dragged into a well lit, white room. That was where the niceties ended. On the wall there were strong restraints. She was lifted up, and her arms, wrists, legs, ankles, torso, and head were restrained. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the half dozen GESF with various ranks. There were three captains, two majors, and the commander himself. Also, there were three elven warlocks, and a sorceress.

"Okay Disasteress," exclaimed the sorceress. "That big ugly Gnome over there is going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, or these petty little warlocks and I are going to have to hurt you. You don't want little Senara to go off and do that would you? No, you probably don't. I'm not quite as powerful as No1, but I'm pretty close."

By the end, she sounded as if she was talking to a three year old. A fairy three year old. Holly glared at her in disgust, and spat in her upturned face.

Senara screamed. "You do that again you little whelp, and by the time I'm through with you, you won't even be able to speak English."

The 'big ugly Gnome' turned to Holly "Alright Gunner, cut it out. Now tell me, where's the Gunner base?"

Holly paused, considering it. "Five Caverns. That's their base. It got blown up twenty years ago, but they might still be there."

He turned to the majors. "Grab all the GESF, retrieval, and recon that you can find. Take them to Five Caverns, and take down the Gunners. If she's lying, we can deal with that once we get to it." He looked back at her again. "We'll let you down and get you some food and water back in your cell once we know that you're telling the truth."

All the fairies left the room, leaving Holly to hang on the wall. The miserable fairy attempted to sleep, even though the bonds cut into her skin.

She woke up to find a lot of people yelling at her.

"They weren't there," yelled the commander. "They haven't been there for a long time. You lied."

"I didn't," she exclaimed, distressed. "That is where the base used to be. Recently, I have been knocked unconscious when I was taken there and back. Please, I didn't lie."

Soon the torture began. She could feel her magical abilities being drained. They took her magic, only a little bit at a time.

Finally, a few weeks later, they had the information that they wanted, and she was ready to be transferred to the special cell.

Artemis closed his eyes and counted to ten; a trick Butler had taught him to help him stay calm. He was in the middle of an important business meeting in Manhattan, and his cell phone had just rung. He pulled it out, and opened it.

"Artemis Fowl the 2nd speaking,"

"Artemis," said Foaly. "They're getting ready to move Holly."

"When," he gasped.

"They're moving her in a week. They told Trouble, but he didn't tell anyone else. I only learned because I have been monitoring the GESF phone calls."

"Alright, I'll be there with Butler and Juliet as soon as possible. See you then."

He then hung up. Finally, they could get Holly back. He could tell her that he was sorry. It had been almost three months since she had been convicted.

Artemis stood up, "My sincere apologies, Gentlemen, but I just received a very important phone call, and must leave immediately." Then to his bodyguard he exclaimed, "Come Butler, there is an emergency, and we must leave quickly."

Once in the Bentley, Butler asked, "What's happening Artemis? Where are we going?"

"Holly's being relocated," her replied. "She'll be moved in a week. There is an unmonitored tunnel where we can enter the Lower Elements in Central Park. I'll call Doodah, and have him pick us up."

As Butler skillfully navigated his way toward Central Park, Artemis called Doodah. Doodah agreed to pick up Artemis, Butler, and Juliet. Then, Artemis called Juliet, and explained the situation to her. When Artemis finally terminated the call, his ear was ringing from her happy cries.

The two sat in silence for a while. Finally, Artemis broke the noiselessness.

"Butler," he said softly. "I'm worried about Holly. All I can think about is the pain and terror in her eyes when the GESF stepped forward to claim her. What could they have done to her in three months time?"

Butler turned to look at his young principle. "She'll be O.K. Artemis. It's Holly that we're talking about. They couldn't have gotten very far in three months. And if she _is_ hurt, well, we've got No1 on our side. She wouldn't remain hurt for very long."

Then they arrived at the tunnel. They ensured that no one was looking, and then entered. Fifteen minutes later, Doodah arrived.

As they entered, Mulch, who was in the back, cheerfully exclaimed, "Illegal is always faster."

They headed to Cancun to pick up Juliet. She was happily bouncing up and down at the pickup spot. She was inside, braid swinging, before the shuttle even had time to stop.

"Alright," she exclaimed, eager for some action. "Let's go rescue an elf."

_Don't worry people, they will succeed, with a few problems, but the plan succeeds. Review people,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	12. 12 Freedom

_Yay, they get Holly back in this chapter. Buuuut, something's wrong with her. You'll have to read to find out. Okay, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Artemis contacted Minerva. Once they had Holly back, they would need a good place to keep her where the LEP would not check. Minerva immediately agreed to let them use the Paradizo chateau; with Foaly on their side there was no way any LEP officer would even think of checking there.

Then, Artemis began worrying about actually getting Holly back. Sometimes he would go two days without sleep; worrying over the plan trying to perfect it. At this rate, the week quickly passed, and the day soon arrived.

The GESF officers, who were transporting Disasteress Rage Gunner , were ready for anything. Well, almost anything. They did not expect the Haven City power to go out.

A couple shots rang out, and their emergency power vehicle died, someone had shot the engine. At least fairies do not use gasoline, or it would have exploded. A smoke grenade filled the front of the vehicle, and they were forced to exit the vehicle. The smoke grenade had been filled with a sleeping gas. All but two of the fairies in the front had not succumbed to it, though.

Mulch, Lili, Qwan, and No1 were all unidentifiable in LEP uniforms provided by Foaly. Now there would be no mug shots. Not even gender or race, aside from definitely not sprite. The GESF began shooting at them. Of course, Artemis had thought of that, his fairy friends were merely decoys. Butler, who was on a nearby roof, easily sniped the GESF officers.

The five GESF from the back came out to fight. Three got immediately sniped by Butler. The other two didn't know what had hit them. Juliet's elbows had knocked them flat. Then, her braid easily made sure that they were out for a while.

Artemis and Foaly were momentarily looking for Holly. She was hand-cuffed to a chair, and also chained to the wall. Artemis was immediately worried. Holly just sat there. She didn't even acknowledge that they were there. She just sat there, arms wrapped protectively around her. Her eyes seemed to be staring straight through them. She was gently rocking back and forth, making a soft cooing noise.

Artemis felt a pang of pain flash through his heart. What had they done to her to make her act like this? What had _he_ done to her? He felt horror, again, towards his past actions. The actions he had done to cause her to be in such pain. Maybe they could undo it. If they couldn't, he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Artemis got jerked back into reality by Foaly.

"Come on, Artemis. We have to get moving."

He hastily used an omnitool to pick the locks. Foaly grabbed Holly and they ran, jumping into the only gas powered vehicle in Haven. Everyone in the group looked worried at the unresponsive, unmoving, tiny elf. Foaly shook his head at them, though, so no one asked any questions. That didn't stop them from tapping her cheek, lightly shaking her, and pouring a small amount of water onto her face. None of it worked, she didn't even move.

Despite the disappointment, they soon arrived at the Chateau. Holly had yet to react. Minerva greeted them.

"I convinced Father to let you all stay. It wasn't very difficult, seeing as Father was so happy to hear that Artemis and Butler were coming; he didn't even ask why you needed a place to stay. By the way, what's wrong with Holly?"

Butler sighed. "We don't know," he exclaimed. "She's not reacting to anything that we do."

Holly was still curled in a ball, slightly rocking back and forth.

Once they were inside, No1, Qwan, and Qweffor began examining Holly. They probed her mind for what was wrong. It was a long wait for Artemis, who constantly paced; anxious for the demons to finish. He wanted to gently take his friend and examine her on his own, with his own equipment. For some reason, he just didn't trust her with anyone else. He had been told, though, not to bother the demons in case he mad e something go wrong. So he suffered in silence. Two hours later, they had their answer. The three warlocks burst into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Her magic, it's been stolen," exclaimed No1.

The fairies gasped.

"All of it?" questioned Lili.

"Yes," said Qwan gravely. "All of it. I think that she can't even speak tongues, only Gnommish."

"What's wrong with her losing her magic?" asked Artemis. "Mulch has lost his, and he's perfectly fine."

"Artemis," sighed Qwan. "Mulch gave up his magic willingly. It's something that he brought upon himself. Having your magic _stolen_, now that is completely different. It's as painful as having your still beating heart ripped out of your body. Every fairy reacts to it differently. Holly has apparently gone into shock, and has secluded her distraught mind from her body. She might never get better."

"Never get better?" echoed Artemis weakly. "What have I done to her," he wailed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Artemis," Butler said gently. "You did what was right. Holly was killing dozens of people, and she needed to be stopped. You didn't know that this would happen."

Everyone else nodded. Artemis stood up.

"I'm going to go see Holly," he said. "I'd like to be alone please."

They all gave sad smiles, and gave their consent.

He entered the room that she was in. She was sitting on the bed. Propped up against the pillows, she looked tiny. She was immensely skinny; emaciated even. She was so skinny that her bones showed, and he was pretty sure that he'd be able to see her ribs.

He lowered himself onto the bed next to her. She did not react. He looked into her eyes, but they were blank. It was obvious that no one was home. It was sad; he was pretty sure that Opal could be here ready to kill and torture her, and Holly wouldn't react.

He gently wrapped his arms around the tiny fairy, and gently lifted her into his lap. He had started to sadly stroke the tips of her pointy ears, when she reached out, and hugged him close.

Yay, Cliffie. Did you like it? Did you like it? If you you did, REVIEW. Thank you all for reviewing my story and for reading it. It feels so good to have a story that lots of people like.

Crazy Female LEPrecon


	13. 13 Reluctant

_Okay, this chapter has a description of why Holly grabbed hold of Artemis. I don't own nuffin'._

After her magic had left her, Holly had secluded her mind. It had started when she had stopped eating. Part of her mind had always hoped that Artemis would come and rescue her, but now she did not care. The blankness continued. She no longer knew or cared about what was happening to her. Her mind felt nothing but pain and sorrow.

Then, she felt something. Something warm wrapped around her. Something warm touched her ears. It was the first good thing that she had felt in a long time. Every other time someone had touched her, they had been hurting her. She liked this grasped the warm thing. She didn't want it to ever let go.

Artemis gasped, "Butler, Qwan, No1, come quick."

Everyone rushed into the room.

"Look," he joyfully gasped. "She's holding onto me."

Juliet laughed, "I'm looking alright, and it looks like you picked Holly up and began to stroke her ears."

Qwan and No1 looked at each other. Qwan nodded at No1. No1 moved forward, and looked into Holly's eyes.

"I don't get it," he exclaimed. "Here eyes are still blank. Here, let me try something. Artemis you've got to set Holly down, just for a moment."

Pained, Artemis nodded, pried Holly off, and pushed her away. She curled back into her previous position. The only thing different was that a single tear rolled down from her hazel eye.

Everyone smiled. It may not have seemed like much, and it was sad to see their little friend cry, but in actuality it was a great improvement. It revealed that she responded to her surroundings, even if her mind functioned less than that of a newborn babes.

"Alright, Artemis, you can pick her up again," Mulch teased. "We all know that you want to."

Artemis immediately did so. To his delight, Holly grabbed hold of him again. There was a problem though. Holly wasn't letting go. After Artemis had pushed her off, she was refusing to relinquish her hold. Even when he stood up, she managed to cling on, wrapping her legs around his waist. Artemis had to help support her, because her legs would get tired, and she would just fall, and then she could really hurt herself.

Besides that, her mind refused to return to her body. It was dinner time when Butler brought up an important question.

"Artemis, how are we going to feed Holly?"

This proved to be a big problem. Holly wouldn't swallow her food when they put it in her mouth. It just dribbled out again.

Artemis' heart ached every time he looked at her thin and still cruelly tortured body. Her mismatched eyes stared around blankly into space. He hugged her close to his chest as he sat on his bed that night. If they couldn't get her to eat the next day, they'd have to hook her up to a tube.

"Holly," he whispered to her. "Please get better. For me." He paused before he continuing. "You're my best friend. You changed me from a bad person who did a lot of bad things, to a good person, who does his best to do a lot of good things. I have never liked someone as much as I like you, and I know that this sounds weird, but I…I think that I love you."

Tears rolled soundlessly down his cheeks, as he cradled the tiny body. If Holly didn't get better, he didn't know what he would do. Besides Butler, he'd never needed someone more. He hoped that Qwan and No1 were experienced enough to bring Holly back. With No1, they didn't need to question the power, but even Qwan's experience might not be enough to save her

.

Artemis leaned back into a comfortable position, and drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

_No, sorry Artemis, no it doesn't get better. But it will soon, don't worry._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	14. 14 Chaos and Calm

_Yay, I got another chappie down. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. _

Artemis woke up to something small jumping onto his bed. What was it? He then heard a little boy's voice.

"Wake up new people. I want someone to play with me."

Artemis opened his eyes. A little boy was jumping on the bed.

Minerva dashed in. "I'm so sorry Artemis," she exclaimed. "Bobo, get out. What has Papa told you about bothering our guests?"

"He said not to," said Bobo, innocently.

"Beau Paradizo, leave my guests alone."

Bobo raced out of the room, making 'vroom, vroom, vroom' noises.

Minerva turned back to Artemis. "I _am_ sorry, Artemis. I thought that Beau was downstairs getting breakfast. You and Holly aren't hurt, are you?"

Artemis checked. "No, I'm fine. But I can't really tell with Holly, she's already too beaten up to be able to discern whether or not your younger sibling might have harmed her in any way."

Minerva nodded, and left, smiling at him sympathetically.

Artemis tried to get Holly off, so that he could change. No such luck. It was worse than trying to take candy from a baby. At least the baby had an inclination of what was happening to itself, while Holly didn't have a clue.

Finally he had to give up, and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. It felt wrong, though. He was wearing the same clothes that he had worn yesterday, he hadn't taken a shower, and Holly had drooled on him in his sleep.

When he entered the kitchen, it was chaos. Butler and Juliet were trying to get the Paradizo's servants to let them cook breakfast, Doodah was sneaking food, Qwan was teaching No1 how to turn water into milk, Qweffor was changing a loaf of bread into a hunk of raw meat, Lili was demanding to be told when the coffee would be done, Beau was hitting Mulch, demanding chocolate, and Minerva and her father were trying to restore order.

Artemis was now pretty sure that Holly responded to noises. She was hugging him tighter, and she seemed to be trying to bury herself in Artemis' chest.

Artemis sighed. "Excuse me," he shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him, startled.

"Please be quiet," he exclaimed. "You are frightening Holly. So, the Butler siblings shall cook breakfast, Doodah, stop taking the food, Qwan and No1, it would be best if you did not do that right now, Qweffor, seeing as most humans find the gormadization of raw meat to be disgusting, please do that somewhere else, Lili, the coffee will be done soon, and Beau, Mulch won't give you chocolate when you are punching him, and I doubt that your father would allow you to have chocolate before breakfast anyway."

Everyone quieted down, ashamed. Artemis demanded that sort of respect. Artemis sat down in a chair.

Juliet and Lili exchanged knowing smiles, when Artemis began to stroke Holly's hair.

When breakfast was ready, Butler set some caviar down in front of Artemis. He also got a strawberry smoothie, in case she would eat. Nope, no such luck. She reacted the same way as the day before.

Butler sighed. "She's going to kill herself," he exclaimed. "This is the person who healed me, now she couldn't even mesmer, even if she wanted to."

"Hey," said No1. "She'll get better. Qwan and I will make sure of that. But if Holly isn't eating by tonight, we're going to have to force her to have Artemis put a tube into her stomach so we can get a little bit of food into her."

After breakfast, Artemis went to his room and meditated for a while. Then he worked on his laptop till lunchtime.

At lunch time, Artemis sat down, determined to get Holly to eat. His voice was as gentle and soothing as it could possibly be. He kept quietly talking to her, often saying her name. No1 and Qwan were doing something strange. They seemed to be meditating, chanting in their voices of power. Their runes glowed, swirling around their bodies.

"What are they doing?" Artemis asked Butler.

"They're searching for Holly's mind," he answered. "Apparently it's very difficult. Qwan says that it's like searching all of the oceans in the world for a certain fish. Also, the fish lives very deep, and is the smallest and shyest fish that there is. Apparently Holly's mind is too scared to want to be found."

Artemis looked down at Holly's thin body. "I'm not very surprised," he murmured. "She's going to have to go through physical therapy to get her strength back. She is unintentionally starving herself. She _still_ won't eat. We're going to have to restrain her to her bed." He sighed. "Butler, I just want the old Holly back. Not this Disasteress Rage Gunner person. I want her to be my little Holly, the 'littlest LEPrecon.' Do you think that that is possible?"

Butler thought for a moment. "Yes," he finally said. "I do believe that with a lot of work, we can get her back to her normal self."

Sadly dinner had the same response as breakfast and lunch. Butler steeled his hard core, and pushed a sedative into Holly's arm. He then pulled her off of Artemis. One hand weakly grasped his shirt, but she got pulled away.

They gently restrained her to a bed, just in case. Then, with No1's, Qwan's, and Artemis' help, they got the tube into her. Also, they put an IV in her arm, to give her all of the fluids that she needed.

Artemis held her hand. He wished she'd react. Well, she did seem to be a little scared. Also, she seemed confused. She was trying to get into Artemis' lap, but couldn't mover her arms or legs. It seemed to be greatly upsetting her.

"Wow," said Juliet. "Who knew that fairies depended so much on their magic? I mean, a few months ago, Holly was assassinating people. Now, she can't even brush her teeth, and is being fed through a tube. I sure hope that we can get her magic back, 'cause if we can't, it won't matter if the GESF finds her or not, she's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Mulch turned to Butler. "You have a morbid sister," he exclaimed.

"No," said Butler. "Not morbid, she just enjoys making others pessimistic." H scowled at his sister. "Juliet, Holly's going to be fine. Once she is, we'll find out what to do about her being a refugee."

Artemis sighed. "Can you argue somewhere else? You're upsetting Holly."

Indeed, Holly was upset. Her body twisted, trying to be free of her bonds. Small sounds of distress were coming from her.

"Shhh," Artemis said gently. "Holly, it's Okay. I'm right here; you're going to be fine, alright?"

He gently stroked the side of her face, careful not to touch the scar that was still oozing slightly. He moved his thumb to stroke beneath her blue eye. Juliet clamped her hand over her mouth, to stop the laughter.

Lili giggled. "Oh my gosh. He's cooing to her. _Artemis Fowl_ is cooing to _Holly Short_."

Artemis scowled at her. "It helps calm her down, can't you tell?" He was right; Holly did seem to be a bit calmer. He continued to gently stroke her, quietly "cooing" to her in Gnommish.

_I hope that you all like it. Thank you all for the inspiring reviews, it feels really good to read what yo have to say about my story. So, please review,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	15. 15 Despair, Hope, and Change

_Sorry this chapter is so short, it's really necessary for the plot line. I hope you like it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly still floated in despair and pain, but occasionally a sound or feeling penetrated the darkness. Normally they were nice, but sometimes the noises were angry, like the Gunners or GESF.

Sometimes she experienced a nice feeling, when a bad feeling pulled her away. Momentarily, the sound was nice. Also, there was a nice feeling going along her … face? Yes, that was the correct word. That sound, she recognized it, but from where?

She had never been spoken kindly to. Her life had only been darkness and anger. First, the Gunners, and then the GESF. Hadn't it? No, wait. There had been a time between those two times. Oh, she couldn't remember. But she wanted to remember. Wait, why did she want to remember? To remember brought memories, and memories only brought pain.

Yes, her life had always been hard and cold and dark. No, not dark, but bright, too bright. It was full of light, but cold light. Cold, hard, unfeeling light. No, darkness was not cold, hard, or unfeeling. Darkness was warm, soft, and gentle. Darkness was good; it soothed her pain and comforted her mind. Darkness _was_ good. But memories were bad, memories didn't take away pain, memories brought pain.

Holly hated pain. No more pain. No, she wouldn't try and remember. For now, she would sleep. Yes, sleep was good. Sleep got rid of the pain. Goodbye pain, welcome sleep. Very welcome sleep. She loved sleep, sleep was nice to Holly.

That night, Artemis slept in the same room as Holly. He wanted to be there in case something went wrong that night. Occasionally, Holly would whimper and cry out. Then he would gently soothe her until she went back to sleep again.

This went on for several months. No1 and Qwan spent as much time searching for Holly's lost mind as possible. It eluded them, though. Apparently Holly's mind was frightened of them. If her mind had been indifferent, it would still have come over to investigate.

When she was not hooked up to the IV, or being fed, Artemis was trying to help Holly walk. No such luck, her legs just couldn't support her. He had to carry her.

In fact, Holly could still barely sit up without help, and even then it was only for a minute or so. Often, she would just get tired and slump over. And her eyes were still as blank as ever.

Then, one day, everything changed.

_Yay, a cliffie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review, _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	16. 16 Awakening

_Yay, another chapter. I hope this is good, 'cause I'm sure that you'll like it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly floated in the darkness. She felt warmth around her waist. Someone was quietly murmuring to her. That voice. Why did she know that voice? How could she know that voice? Somehow, she loved it. Who did it belong to? This person obviously cared about her. Who was he? He probably was the only person who cared about her, really.

She wanted to remember now. Even if the memory was painful, she wanted to remember the person who cared about her. Even though she was a Gunner, even though she was a born killer, someone cared about her. As unbelievable as it really was, someone out there might actually like her. It didn't seem real, but maybe it was. Even if there was only the slimmest possibility that someone cared about her, she had to see if it was truly possible.

She fought against the wall, struggling to remember. Suddenly, memories engulfed her. Artemis Fowl. Why was Artemis there? She was supposed to be in the special cell designed by Foaly by now.

Suddenly, pain filled her. Her magic, lost forever. It had been stolen by the sorceress Senara. Then, a new pain filled her. But this pain was good; though not enough to make up for the pain of the lost magic. It was the pain of longing. The longing for her own body again. She felt for her body, and began floating towards it.

Finally, after several months of floating, it felt great to finally be back in her body. But something was wrong. She couldn't move. What was gong on? She was lying down on something soft that felt like a bed. Something was holding her arms and legs down, though. She shifted slightly, moaning.

All of a sudden, she heard Artemis' voice.

"It's alright Holly. Go back to sleep, okay? You can get up soon, I promise. Everything's okay, nothings wrong."

He was talking gently in Gnommish, as if talking to a newborn baby. Also, he was stroking her face. **Why in the world was he stroking her face?** It was soothing somehow. She felt something odd in her throat. She couldn't lift her hand to her mouth, and she felt like she should keep her eyes closed, so she just began moving her head back and forth, trying to get it out.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Holly. It's okay. We can take the tube out when Butler wakes up, but you need to eat. As soon as Butler wakes up, that's in an hour and a half. No more tube, I promise."

She stopped struggling, but a tube? To eat? How long had she been here? She cracked her eyes open, to see the boy better. He had a tender look in his eyes, almost as if he loved her. As if she was someone who was injured, who he really cared about.

Holly decided to try and say something, his name. All right, here goes.

"Ahmis?"

Ugh. Her tongue felt like lead.

A startled, "Holly?"

She opened her eyes a bit wider. She suddenly felt weak and tired. Her body ached all over.

Artemis began talking, but she didn't understand him. Oh! She'd lost her magic, tongues included. Tears poured out of her eyes. No more magic. No more running hot, ever. Now, Artemis sounded concerned. The tears came faster. Her body was wracked with sobs. She wished that she could hide herself, but she was still attached to the bed. "Hey, hey, it's okay," exclaimed Artemis in Gnommish.

Holly just shook her head. No! It wasn't okay. He didn't understand. She just lay there and cried. Finally, she fell asleep.

Holly woke up to find Butler standing over her. He seemed to be removing the tube from her mouth. He looked down at her and gave a sad smile.

"Good morning Holly," he exclaimed. "How about getting better today?"

Just then Artemis entered and began talking quickly to Butler, in English of course. Then, everyone else poured into the room. Mulch and Doodah leaped up onto the bed. Holly stared at the two, startled.

"Holly," squealed Juliet. "You actually look intelligent."

Finally, someone said something in Gnommish. Apparently Artemis had told them that it upset her when they spoke English. Still, what did Juliet mean? Why wouldn't she look intelligent?

"Whada you mean, Julet?" the elf asked slowly, whispering; her voice raspy and sore. Her throat was not accustomed to talking . "Where am I, and how long have I been here?" She twisted her head, looking at all the people who, surprisingly were here. The one she had least expected was Lili who she remembered had been rather mean to her when she had first started going to Haven middle school.

Artemis responded. "Holly, you are currently residing in Chateau Paradizo. You've been here a couple of months, ever since we rescued you from the GESF. Juliet said that, because you have had no control of your actions ever since we rescued you. Qwan said that that was from losing your magic. You just wanted to be alone."

Holly nodded; that made sense. She easily remembered the pain and fear accompanying the darkness. Also, there was all the pain that the Gunners and GESF had inflicted upon her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Artemis.

She considered it for a moment before answering.

"I feel weak, empty, and useless too. I don't like it."

She began to cry again. Artemis sat down next to Holly, while everyone else looked at her sadly, and a little awkwardly.

"Everything will be alright Holly," said Artemis. "No1, Qwan, and Foaly are momentarily down stairs trying to find a way to get your magic back. It would probably not be as powerful as it usually was, but Qwan says that they may have found a lead."

Hope filled Holly. She had a chance of getting her magic back. It had never been done before, but her friends could complete the impossible and help her retrieve her magic. It wouldn't be hard, not with Artemis helping; Artemis could do anything.

Artemis had a small discussion with Butler before turning back.

"Butler is right," he exclaimed. "You can't get your own magic back and you are weak. You are going to need physical therapy, the GESF truly were horrible to you. No1 and Qwan start to think that you actually stopped eating and drinking. You were very dehydrated and malnourished. The IV drip and the tube helped a bit, but you're very weak. In fact, I am going to remove your restraints and help you to sit up."

Mulch suddenly smiled. "We had to restrain you, because you wouldn't stop trying to get into Arty's lap."

Holly was baffled. This was a lot to learn in such a short amount of time. The restraints were removed, and Artemis helped her sit up by propping her up on her pillows. Butler put some sides on her modified bed, so that she wouldn't fall out. Exhausted by everything she had just learned, the tiny elf collapsed back into the pillows and fell asleep.

_Night-night Holly. Anyway, it's probably not night for you guys, so REVIEW. Thank you,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	17. 17 Weakness and Kisses

_Yay, another chapter down. I hope you like it.I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage.  
_

Over the next few days, Holly found out just how weak she really was. She could sit up for about five minutes without being propped up. Everything else, she had to be assisted with. It was embarrassing. Juliet, Lili, and Minerva had to help her to do almost everything.

It didn't help that one day Artemis walked in when they were dressing her, and they dropped her. That was embarrassing; especially when she got knocked unconscious, and she woke up to find a pink-faced Artemis bending over her. Thankfully, someone had thrown a blanket over her.

Artemis picked her up, and placed her on the bed. Gee, what was he trying to do, embarrass her to death?

"Um, thanks," she mumbled.

He blushed slightly with discomfort.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure."

Then he left. The other three girls were laughing. Holly scowled at them.

"What," she demanded.

"It was the look on you two's faces," exclaimed Lili. "It was so cute."

Holly glared at her. She was _not_ cute. And when had she and Artemis suddenly become a 'you two?' Lili really didn't make sense. Still, at least they were helping her, not like the GESF and the Gunners. They cruelly hurt her instead. Well, she'd never have to bother with them again.

After she was dressed, Artemis, Butler, Mulch, and Qwan came in to start her daily torture session, physical therapy. It was a nightmare.

"Alright Holly," said Artemis looking at his schedule chart. "Today, we are not going to stop until you sit up for a whole ten minutes."

Holly stared at him horrified. "But yesterday I only did it for five minutes. That's twice as long."

"I know," said Artemis "You need to get back to physical health. If you could _stand_ it would greatly help."

Holly growled in frustration. An hour later, it was over. Holly collapsed onto her pillows, gasping for breath. Ugh, it was so frustrating. Her inability to do anything was giving her ego a serious beating. She hoped that at least a little bit of it survived through her recovery.

A week later, when Holly managed to walk five feet from her bed to a chair, she was surprised when Artemis hugged her. She was pleased; Artemis didn't normally show that much emotion. It made her feel special. That was a good word for describing her. Holly was often described as special, only for the first time, it was in a good way.

She smiled up at him. "I did it," she panted. "I'm finally learning to walk again."

Artemis smiled down at her. It was a nice smile, gentle and soothing. She liked that smile.

"Yes," he replied. "You're amazing. You can _walk_."

Everyone laughed.

"Ugh," Holly exclaimed. "I hope no one minds if I sleep in this chair, 'cause I am **not** walking back to the bed."

Artemis shrugged. "That's alright."

Then, he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Wow! That was actually rather comfortable. Maybe it was even more comfortable than the _bed_. She gave a contented sigh, and was asleep before they had even walked the five feet to the bed.

Artemis looked down startled at the sleeping elf. Juliet laughed.

"Well," she exclaimed. "That was fast."

"Wow," said Minerva. "We must have really worn her out."

Artemis ignored them and attempted to place Holly into the bed. It was impossible. It was like when Holly had been in a coma; she would not let go. Also, this time, she was stronger. Not by much, but stronger all the same.

After several minutes of this, Butler finally sighed. "Artemis, you'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

Artemis groaned in defeat, grabbed his laptop, and sat on the bed.

A few hours later, Holly woke up feeling more refreshed than she had since before the letter informing her that her father was still alive.

She sighed, and stretched, her weak muscles still sore from the 'work out.'

She opened her eyes, and found herself looking up at Artemis. She was sitting in Artemis' lap. The worst thing was that this did not bother her.

She smiled up at him happily.

He smiled back at her. "Good morning sunshine," he exclaimed.

Sunshine? She was Artemis' sunshine? Not as if she minded, but it startled her.

"Is it still morning, or is it morning already?"

Artemis laughed. "Actually, it's afternoon, it just felt like the right thing to say; cliché as it was."

Holly smiled. "Sorry about falling asleep, I just felt so comfortable, I couldn't help myself."

She yawned, and rolled of Artemis' lap.

"Hey Artemis, can you take me downstairs?" she asked. "I haven't been allowed up in forever."

Artemis almost rolled his eyes. "Well, you have only just gotten to walking five feet. I'm not really surprised that you haven't been downstairs. Also, you haven't said the magic word."

Holly stared at him blankly. Magic word? What magic word?

At her confused look, he laughed. "Please would be the word that you are looking for," he finally chortled.

She blushed. "Oh yeah. Please."

Still chuckling, he picked her up. She felt a warm, happy feeling rush through her, as his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to stay there for all eternity. It felt very peaceful.

He gently carried her down the stairs, and helped sit her up in a chair, pillows cushioning her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She didn't notice the other occupants of the room; (Butler, Juliet, Mulch, Doodah, Lili, and the demons) share a special look. The look said, "See, I told you that they were made for each other."

They were right. Twenty-five minutes later, Holly was sitting half-asleep in Artemis' lap.

It took Artemis about fifteen minutes to notice that he and Holly were alone in the room. He had been so obsessed with Holly's well being (and her hair) that he just hadn't noticed everyone else leave the room. He was beginning to think that his friends were hinting at something, he just didn't know what yet.

Still, it felt nice to be alone with Holly. He continued playing around with her hair and her ears until she woke up.

"Arty," she slurred, moving strangely. "What happened to the bed?"

Artemis looked at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. She stared at him, blinked around for a few minutes, and then buried her face in his lap, blushing furiously. He finished laughing, and looked down at her.

"Oh Holly, it's alright. I apologize for making fun of you." He gave her a little squeeze. "Awww, it's _alright_. Holly, I'm sorry."

He finally coaxed Holly's out of his lap. She sat there, blushing at him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"You know, even if you do suffer from short-term memory loss, I still love you."

She stared at him. "You do?"

He chortled. "Of course I love you. How could I _not_ love you?"

Holly blushed again, only this time she was smiling.

"I love you too, Mudboy."

She kissed him, only this time, it was on the lips. Suddenly, blue sparks enveloped her, covering both of their lips, giving Artemis a tingling feeling that rushed through his body. Holly collapsed away from him, unconscious. Artemis barely caught her; holding her tiny body close to him. He rocked back and forth, hoping that she was O.K., and worried that she might not be.

Holly felt magic running through her veins. It was the best thing that she had ever felt, aside from kissing Artemis, of course.

She opened her eyes. She was in Artemis' arms. He was looking down at her, worried.

"Holly. Holly, are you alright?"

"Artemis, my magic's back. It came back to me, I'm running hot, again, Arty. I'm running hot..

She was so excited, that she kissed him again. It was the best moment of her entire life. Too bad that the Gunners had to come and ruin it.

The two lovers didn't stand a chance. One, they were distracted, two, Artemis couldn't fight, three, Holly was still recovering, and four, even if she could fight, she didn't have her weapons with her. Four reasons, death. They didn't even last two minutes.

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked it. If you did, review; if you didn't, review. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	18. 18 Scheming

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Artemis woke up chained to a wall opposite of Holly. Much to his fury, he noticed that they had chained the three foot tall, abused, weak fairy much more than they had chained him. That could _not_ be good for her. Also, she looked rather hurt, and was still not awake.

"Holly," he called softly.

She did not wake up. Momentarily, Artemis began trying to come up with a plan to escape. Holly didn't wake up for what Artemis guessed to be around forty-five minutes. She softly moaned, trying to grasp where she was, and why she was there.

"Arty, where are we?" she paused. "Oh yeah, the Gunners."

Already weak, she paled considerably.

"Holly," said Artemis firmly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Holly looked at him terrified. "You don't know that. You haven't seen what they do to people. She visibly shook.

Just then, the door opened, and several Gunners walked in, Shoot Gunner in front. He didn't look happy. In fact, he was glaring at Holly with more intensity and ferocity than she had ever seen. From what Shoot could tell, his daughter had fallen in love with a human. Humans were almost as bad as the Kelps. If she had had her way; she would be defiling the Gunner name.

Artemis saw terror enter his best friend's eyes, as Shoot uncoiled a large whip from his side. Shoot had decided to both punish his daughter, and make it so that the human wouldn't want her at the same time. He raised the whip, and brought it down with a 'swish-crack.' With a 'thud,' it hit Holly, who was obviously, to Artemis, biting back a scream.

'Swish-crack' then '_thud_.' 'Swish-crack' then '_thud_.' 'Swish-crack' then '_thud_.'

Aside from Holly's cries, that was the only sound that Artemis heard for a while. Finally, he couldn't help it.

"Stop it," he yelled. "Leave her alone."

Shoot looked at him, stopping. "Disasteress is very deserving of this punishment. Believe me; your turn will come soon enough."

He continued for at least another twenty-five minutes. Then, he gave Holly a good kick in the ribs, before turning back to Artemis.

"Alright, Human, you're turn now," he growled.

He again raised the blood soaked whip, but Holly cried out in Gnommish, "Shoot, that human boy is invaluable. His is more intelligent than Foaly, Columbiaroan, Koboi, and you all put together."

Shoot ignored her, and lashed down. The whip cut deep into Artemis' chest and was yanked back out again, causing pain and blood to explode from it as water from a geyser. He screamed. It was probably one of the most painful things that he had ever felt. It was worse than the fall from the three-story hotel building. Shoot raised the whip again.

"Wait," cried Holly. "If you leave him be, I'm sure that he will be very eager to assist you."

The fairy stopped, considering.

He looked at Artemis. "I have heard that being said before," he said slowly. "The boy could be useful." He focused entirely on Artemis. "Is that true?"

Artemis nodded, trembling. "Yes, it is true. I am a child prodigy, classified as a genius. I have the highest IQ in all of Europe"

Shoot looked in between the two of them a few times.

"Alright," he finally growled. "But if you make any mistakes, you're going to wish that neither of you had been born."

He strode out of the room. Once he was gone, the two prisoners looked at each other gratefully.

"Thank you," said Holly.

"You're welcome," said Artemis. "You protected me too. You were just a little more successful in your tactical approach."

She smiled at him weakly, even though her clothes were horribly ripped, and blood poured in rivers down her tiny body.

Working for the Gunners was horrible. They were fed raw meat, and disgusting, filthy water. A lot of the time, Holly refused to eat for days, until Artemis could talk to her and coax her into eating it, gently stroking her ear and almost cooing to her until she would grudgingly take a bite.

The Gunners were constantly getting annoyed at Artemis' 'I can rule the world and there's nothing that you can do to stop me' attitude, and ended up hitting him.

Artemis was angry. Even though he was working for them, they were still being treated badly, and they were constantly abusing Holly. At least they were no longer chained to the wall, so now they could reach each other. This way, they could comfort each other.

Artemis constantly demanded that they leave Holly alone. Shoot finally got so angry, that he began furiously hitting Artemis with the whip, as hard as he could. Only for a minute, though, for even Gunner Lord Shoot Gunner LX could be scared off by the pure evil and uncaring look that Artemis was giving him. For a few days, they were treated a little better, but then it just got worse again. Then, one day, Artemis had a plan.

For Holly, it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. Artemis wouldn't wake up. She had been shaking him for five minutes. She had even poured a little bit of their precious water on him. No matter what she did, he just wouldn't wake up.

When her father walked in, she flew at him in one of her well known rages.

"What did you **do** to him," she screamed. "He won't wake up. He's in a coma. WHAT DID YOU DO? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ARTEMIS, YOU *CENSORED*"

She was furiously hitting and clawing at him. He finally threw her off, ordering his guards to chain her again after punishing her; he had to deal with Artemis.

He tried every violent method that was possible to try and wake Artemis up. He beat him, he didn't feed him. He whipped him. He threatened to have Holly tortured unceasingly. There was no response. He threatened to not feed her. No response. He threatened to release Koboi, to torture Artemis to death, and to hunt down and slowly kill every member in Artemis' family. No response, no response, and yup, you got it, no response.

Finally, he gave Artemis to his doctors to find a way of how to cure him.

After dozens of CAT scans, reaction tests, x-rays, and other tests, they informed Shoot that Artemis' mind had just given up. He had deserted his body and his friends due to stress and that he wasn't coming back to get them.

A few days later, Mulch was scared out of his wits to find Artemis Fowl II floating face up in his toilet pond. He immediately took Artemis to Butler.

It took Qwan, Qweffor, and No1 a total of two minutes to wake Artemis up.

He immediately told them of his self induced coma, and how they had finally just gotten rid of him. Then, worried, he informed them of how Holly was being treated and that they needed her back immediately. Everyone agreed with him, equally scared for the welfare of their little friend.

_I hope you guys liked it, please review._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	19. 19 Forgetfullness and Healing

_I hope you like it. This is a long chapter, and I think it is one of my longest one's yet._

Holly was momentarily experiencing hell. Her father had suddenly got the idea into his head that he wanted Holly to give him a grandson. No one besides him seemed very happy about this. Holly wasn't happy because she obviously didn't want to, and everyone else wasn't happy because of Holly's well known 'disasteress rages.'

Shoot was momentarily trying to find someone brave enough. He just couldn't understand why he didn't have any takers. So what that she could kill with her bare hands? She was weak at the time.

Finally, he had to put the idea of the back burner, much to Holly's relief. That was until, to weaken her further, her food supply diminished. Also, to show the Gunners how weak she really was, she was publicly beaten, tortured, and experimented on. She now understood the dangers of dating a boy whom your dad doesn't like.

So, when her friends finally arrived to rescue her, she was lying partly unchained, half unconscious and 100% naked on the floor to her cell. She was beaten up and part of her stomach had been slit open with a silver knife. Her eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. She didn't acknowledge that they were there. She just kept on raggedly breathing; half closed eyes gazing at the ceiling.

In record time, Artemis had picked the locks and pulled her into his lap, cradling her like a small child.

"Holly," he moaned, rocking back and forth. She slowly looked up at him, eyes full of agony. One of her eyes was oozing a strange, clear fluid. Artemis gasped and pulled her closer. Her tiny body was trembling from pain, fear, and cold. Artemis could have held her for forever, but Butler cleared his throat.

"Artemis, we need to get her to a safe place. We have to go now."

Artemis slowly nodded. "You're right, Butler. Let us depart."

They left. Once they got to Fowl Manor, Artemis looked harder at Holly. Every single bone was prominent. They stuck out considerably, especially her ribs and hips. Her eyes were sunken. Her condition reminded him of what happened on Hybras; the night that Holly had died. It infuriated him that they would abuse her so much. Scars from whips, burns, electrocutions, knives, bullets, and almost anything else covered her.

Her six-pack was showing along with the rest of her muscles. He cradled her tiny body to him. She needed help, and was starting to cough. He covered her mouth with his sleeve, and was horrified when it came back covered in blood. What had they done to his precious Holly? He was beyond fury. He was going to show them the true meaning of pain. They would be punished for what they did to his Holly. His perfect, beautiful, funny, courageous, healthy Holly. He loved her. More than anything, she was all that he needed to survive.

He began wiping the blood off of her. Then, no matter how many times she cried out, he strapped her to a table and began to sew her stomach wound shut. The whole time, he talked soothingly to her. Then he made her sleep. She was obviously suffering from trauma. He began planning for the destruction of the Gunners. He had to make sure that it killed them all, or they would just come back to persecute Holly again. He would _not_ let that happen.

He glanced at the sleeping elf. She was so tired and wounded, that he felt a pang of agony sear through him. He would not rest until the Gunners were destroyed.

He gently moved a strand of hair out of Holly's face. She gave a little sigh. He got a blanket and pulled it over her shaking body. He could tell that she at least had pneumonia and maybe even hypothermia.

He gently picker her up and moved her to a bedroom. He had told Butler to light a fire, so it was nice and warm. He laid her down in the bed, on top of a heating pad, lay down next to her, and covered them both with blankets. He knew that although she could generate her own body heat, it would be best if she had another body to help her in the process.

Artemis soon drifted off to sleep, lying in a bed with a naked elf, covered in many blankets with a fire going in the middle of summer.

That was how Mrs. Fowl found them. **The end of the world began.**

Artemis woke to find himself being dragged out of bed and dumped to the floor. He heard Holly scream as she woke up, and, to get away from the big, bad noises, rolled off of the other side of the bed.

Then, he saw his mother. Her eyes were blazing with fury and her face a terrifying shade of red.

"Artemis," she said in a dangerously calm voice. "**What were you doing?**"

He new that if he wanted to keep Holly with him and retain his share of his parents' will, he'd have to talk fast. But as soon as he opened his mouth; she was off again.

"I can't believe that you would do something like that. I've been trusting you, and then you go off and do something like that to your best friend; especially when she's in a state like that."

"But…"

"No buts, you are in big trouble young man."

"Mother, I…"

"What? You what? Do you want to tell me that you accidentally got into your best friend's bed last night? Nice try."

"Mom, I didn't do anything with Holly."

His face was burning hotter than he had ever felt it.

"Holly has pneumonia and hypothermia. I was trying to warm her. The Gunners removed her clothing; most likely to humiliate her. We hadn't gotten to redressing her. Holly needed my warmth. I just got tired and fell asleep." Wow, his face just got hotter. He sincerely hoped that this color to his face was not permanent. It would have horrible effects on his delicate, pale skin.

His mother was staring at him. "Artemis that is one of the best excuses ever, but it is unbelievable."

Artemis spluttered. "WH-what?" Unbelievable? Why?"

"Ill tell you why. One, you are extremely good at lying. Two, you are a Fowl. When you get the urge to … do something, you do it. No matter what the cost."

Artemis was stuttering away indignantly. "Mother, I did no such thing. I…"

He stopped. Holly was making the most terrifying coughing noises that he had ever heard. It sounded in between coughing and throwing up. He rushed over. Blood was everywhere and every time that she coughed, more and more blood poured out. It sure didn't help his situation, but Artemis wasn't thinking of that when he knocked his mother over to get to Holly.

"Holly," he practically screamed, scooping up the elf. She was unnaturally pale, and it looked like the fluid that was coming out of her eye was now blood. Her body convulsed, even though he was tightly holding onto her.

"Butler. Qwaaan," he screamed. "Mother, get some help, Holly might be dying."

Artemis was crying now, looking pleadingly at his mother. She raced out of the room, screaming for a warlock.

As Artemis tried to calm Holly, he heard people from all over the house come running. He held tightly to Holly's hand. She was _not_ going to die on him again. He was not going to lose her. She was everything to him.

"Stay with me Holly. Don't leave me, O.K.?"

Somehow, while violently throwing up blood, she managed to give the tiniest of nods. She clung to his hand, reflexively squeezing his hand whenever she needed to throw up again.

Artemis held her in his lap, trying to soothe her, pleading for her to get better. She lay shuddering in his arms. The flow of blood seemed to have lessened. By the time the demons got there, all that was left were a few blood bubbles coming from her mouth. She was still trembling, though not as much as earlier. Tears poured down her face, one eye still leaking blood. The carpet was coated with blood. It would not be coming out for a long time.

The demons knelt down beside the two of them. Qweffor tried to pick Holly up, but she refused to let go of Artemis. Artemis quietly agreed with her, he did _not_ want his little Holly being taken away from him; especially after what she had just gone through. Instead of picking her up, Qweffor picked Artemis up and set him on the bed.

The warlocks crowded around him, placing their hands on Holly. No1 winced.

"She has a lot of internal bleeding. Did all the blood on the floor come out of her mouth?"

"Yes," said Artemis mournfully. "She began to cough, and suddenly she was coughing/throwing up blood right and left. It sounds like she's having trouble breathing and something happened to her eye. Can you help her?"

The demons looked at each other. "Weeelll," said Qwan. "Some of the bleeding is in the brain. That is something we can't heal without risk of seriously injuring her. Also, some of the blood in her lungs may be hardening which will both take a while to get out, and cause her a lot of pain. And if she wants the blood out of her major organs, she's going to have to throw it all up. We can make her internal bleeding stop, all but her head of course, and that's about it."

They placed their hands on her. Blue sparks warmed her, and she cried out in pain. Her fingers dug into Artemis' arms. Artemis held her down until it stopped. She lay their panting tiredly.

"Artemis, my head hurts," the fairy managed to get out.

Artemis felt a pang of sympathy rush through him, before turning into white hot anger. Those Gunners were going to **pay**. He then gently stroked the side of her face.

"It's going to get better. You have to sleep now, you're still very sick," he gently told her.

He gently laid her down on the bed, tucking her in. She drifted off to sleep. After everyone else had left, Angeline looked at him.

"Alright, I only believe you because I believe that you care for her too much. But if it happens again, you'll regret ever meeting her."

She left the room. Artemis headed to his own room to plan. Somehow, he, Butler, Juliet, and the fairies to help them, had to get into the Gunner base undetected. Every time Holly woke up, he drilled her on the Gunner security, until she told him that she was dizzy and that her head hurt. Thankfully, her father had bragged to her about how impossible it was for her to escape this time. She had been told that when she had blown up Five Caverns, , only the first three caverns had been blown up, but the back two hadn't.

The way that Artemis and his companions had gotten Holly out, was that No1, Qwan, and Qweffor, using a _lot_ of magic, had transported them into the cell and back. They couldn't do it again due to lack of enough magic. They had to think of another plan.

It took Artemis thirty-six hours to think up a plan. It was insane. Everyone stared at him, when he told them of the plan.

_The way into the caverns was through a labyrinth of rubble. They would use Mulch's senses to get through. They would also get Trouble's, Ash's, and tow GESF's help, under the pretenses that the Gunners had bragged to Artemis when he'd been captured. Mulch, Trouble, and a GESF would stay in the maze to get them back out. Artemis, Juliet, Ash Vein, Butler, Qweffor, and 1 GESF would get captured 'sneaking in' and betaken to the headquarters. Qweffor's magic would have been boosted my No1. Seeing as Qweffor looked like an adult demon, he would not be suspected of magic. Also, to fit the picture, he would take his sword. Once he had the opportunity, Qweffor would melt the chains and locks. He would then turn their skin and clothes mottled grey/black. They would go to the arsenal, get explosives, gases, and Qweffor's sword. Then, after releasing all of the prisoners, they would set up two batches of explosives in every room and secret tunnel, and leave. They would blow up the first batch, and wait fifteen minutes. Then, they would blow up the second batch. After that, they would gas the place. **No** Gunners were going to live this time. Then, they'd go back through the maze and go home. Only then would they try and clear Holly's name. _

"Um, Arty," said Juliet. "Is this going to work?"

"Of course it is going to work. It is my plan isn't it?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded.

"Artemis," said Holly from the bed. "I want to help."

Artemis shook his head. "Holly, you have done enough. I am not going to let you get caught again. No, it is just too dangerous."

"I can help," she exclaimed, trying to get up, but falling back, exhausted.

"No," said Artemis. "You can't."

Holly sighed and gave up. "Fine, I can't help, I hope you're happy that I'm useless and am going to be waiting here to find out if you live through my murderous family or not."

"Don't worry, I am," said the cheeky teenager.

"Ugh," said Holly. "If I had a gun you'd be feeling a lot of pain in your groin right now," she warned.

Artemis smiled at her. "But you don't have a gun, do you?"

Holly snarled at him; rather realistically.

"Alright everyone," said Butler. "Let's get ready to kick some Gunner hide.

_Well, there you have it. Read and Review people._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	20. 20 Breaking and Entering

_Yay, another chapter down. I would have updated yesterday folks, but my Mom didn't want us lounging around on the computer on Independence Day (I'm American) and she turned off the computers and I don't know the password. It was horrible. My sister had broken her ankle and I stayed home with her while everyone else went to a party at 1:30. We couldn't get onto the computers, and they weren't home by the time we went to sleep. It was horrible. Well, at least we got to watch the 7th Harry Potter part 1. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage, but two things that I do own show up in the next chapter. I know that you'll like them._

Artemis, Butler, Juliet, and Mulch walked into Police Plaza. They stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"We'd like to talk to Commander Kelp," said Artemis.

She looked up, gulped, and nodded. "He's on the fourth floor, fifth door on the right," she squeaked.

They headed up the stairs, both too big and exceeding the weight limit for the elevator. They soon arrived at Trouble's office. Artemis knocked twice and then entered, as was his custom. Trouble looked up startled.

"Fowl, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I am here to inform you that I was captured by the Gunners a short time ago."

Trouble's jaw dropped. "Wha-who-how, how'd you escape?"

Artemis explained to him the trick he had used and the information that he had gotten. Trouble was pale. Then Artemis told him of his plan.

"But that has a miniscule chance of succeeding," he exclaimed. "It's too dangerous."

Artemis scowled. "It is the only plan that might work; we have to try it."

Trouble groaned, but finally agreed. He contacted the LEPGESF and told them to send two of their captains. Then, Trouble got Ash Vein, and told him and the GESFs the plan. They all looked a little worried, but agreed that it was completely necessary.

The next morning, they were all ready to go. They headed for Five Caverns, the Gunner base. They arrived at the entrance to the first cavern. It was a dark and dank cavern, full of rubble. The only light was from the glow of their flashlights. The huge cavern seemed to practically extinguish the light, making the powerful tunnel lights emit a faint and feeble glow.

Mulch tentatively stepped forward. Oh how had be been talked into this; it was insane. At first, his job had seemed easy, but now it was different. He and two other guys were supposed to stay in this place for possibly a day? At least where everyone else was going there would be some light. Here, there was almost none, and that was with Trouble's and Ash's tunnel lights at their brightest.

There was another reason that Mulch was on edge. He smelled death, and lots of it. He could smell the decaying bodies of all the people that Holly had blown up years ago.

Then, his nose and his beard hair picked up something. He could smell fresh water. It was a ways away, but the Gunners _would_ need fresh water. He began heading in that direction, eager to get out of the darkness and dreaming of the glow of the sunstrips.

He carefully wound his way through the debris, his beard hair picking up places that could hold Butler's and Juliet's weight.

To everyone else, it began to seem that they were wandering in circles. Occasionally, even Artemis began to worry that Mulch was leading them the wrong way. Then, one by one, everyone began to get the feeling that they were being watched; scrutinized by unseen eyes.

Mulch began to subtly speeding up, but it didn't shake the feeling.

The GESFs were both worried but determined. Trouble was using his fear to fuel his anger towards the Gunners.

Ash thought to himself, "Well, if I die, at least I'll die near the Jade Princess."

Mulch was scared, plain scared. Butler and Juliet were both worried, but determined to protect the others. Qweffor was worried, he could sense other life sources nearby, but couldn't tell who or where they were. Artemis wasn't even scared. He was determined to avenge Holly. He was going to carry out his plan than then go home and clear Holly's name. That was all that Artemis was focused on during the trip.

Then, the cavern began to narrow.

"We're almost there," called Mulch.

Then, they reached the tiny tunnel. Everyone looked at it for a moment. It was so small, that Artemis and Juliet would have to wriggle through sideways. Then everyone looked at Butler. Butler would have had to bend over to get through if it was wide enough, and it was anything but.

"Well," said Artemis. "I guess that you will be staying behind with Mulch, Trouble, and," he examined the GESF's name tag. "Captain Hyacinth, old friend."

When his buddy laughed, the GESF captain glared at him.

Butler scowled. "No! It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."

Artemis sighed. "I won't be by myself. I will have Juliet, Ash, Qweffor, and," another pause." Captain Hemlock."

Captain Hemlock straightened. "It is quite possible that I will be killed, but I will take that risk, as long as the Gunners will be eliminated."

In respect to him, Butler bowed. Everyone else followed his lead.

Then, Ash, Juliet, Artemis, Qweffor, and Captain Hemlock squeezed through the tunnel. They were about halfway through, when out of one of the slits in the wall, guns poked through. A Gunner appeared at either end of the tunnel.

One of them exclaimed, "Put your hands on your head and slowly walk toward me."

They did as they were told. Every time one of them reached the end of the tunnel, they were told to stop, and that person was handcuffed. The Gunner looked Juliet up and down a bit before telling them to continue.

"Ah," thought Artemis. "This is going as planed, aside from Butler being unable to fit. Also, I did not expect to be captured the way we just were, but it works."

They were pulled through the caverns, and then they completely changed Artemis' plan by immediately being taken to Shoot. The Gunner began talking to him in a strange language. Captain Hemlock leaned toward the others.

"They must be speaking Dark Gnommish, the Gunner language."

Qweffor nodded. "They are. I lived several million years ago, I can speak it. I won't tell you what their talking about, though."

Then, Shoot said something, and the Gunner's face lit up."

"Uh-oh," whispered Qweffor.

The Gunner formally saluted, and rushed back to the prisoners. He took the chain and led them around the huge lake that was in the middle of the cavern. When he got to the other side, he pulled them through another tunnel into a much smaller cavern where the prisoners were kept. There, he chained up everyone but Captain Hemlock and Juliet in different cells and left with the other two.

Now Artemis was confused. Yes, the Gunners would obviously take Captain Hemlock, but Juliet was necessary for the plan.

He looked at Qweffor. "I am embarrassed to say this, but I do not understand why Juliet was taken. Qweffor, will you please explain."

Qweffor sighed, "Let me say this simply. He thinks she's cue. He's probably going to try to talk her into marrying him."

Everyone paled.

"What," yelped Ash. "But they're fairies, albeit, fairies that lie, steal, cheat, murder, and just captured us, but still, they're fairies, and she's a human."

Everyone else nodded.

"Qweffor, fairies would rather marry with a pig," said Artemis. "Are you sure that you got your facts right?"

Qweffor nodded. "Yes, he's going to try to convince Juliet to marry him. I thought that option of the Gunners going off and thinking of doing something like that was brought into the equation."

"We need to escape very soon," exclaimed Artemis. "I did not consider the fact that they would do that, I'm sorry."

He hung his head.

"It wasn't your fault," exclaimed Qweffor. "None of you guessed that something like that might happen."

Artemis sighed, and was about to respond, when a few Gunners came in. They held whips, clubs, and silver knives.

"Alright, let's get this party started," exclaimed one of them. Artemis opened his mouth to complain that this was not a party, but Qweffor cut him off,

"Yeah, lets," he practically shouted, glaring at Artemis.

The Gunners grinned, and first started with Ash. Him being an LEP officer, they beat him mercilessly, and then turned to Artemis.

"You got away the first time, you got Disasteress Rage out, and you came back for revenge, now we're going to get you **good**."

Artemis wanted to swear, words that he'd learned from Holly.

One of them stepped forward, punching him in the nose with a club. Blood spurted from his nose, and Artemis yelped in pain, not used to all that much physical punishment.

Then they descended on him, hitting him with clubs, knives, and whips. They were _mad_. They wanted Disasteress Rage back, and he had helped her to escape. He. Was. Going. To. _Pay_.

Artemis felt agony shooting along his body. He felt his skin being cut, battered, and bruised. At least two of his ribs were broken and his right arm was smashed. Artemis couldn't stop the screams of pain erupting from his mouth. Why were they doing this? He just wanted his Holly to be left alone. He merely wanted to help his best friend, couldn't they see that? Obviously not, seeing as the pain still filled him.

Finally they pulled away, being dragged back by one of the higher ranking officers. He barked at them in Dark Gnommish, and after hitting each of them with a silver knife, he forced them out of the room, and followed them out.

Qweffor looked at Artemis mournfully, and exclaimed. "Don't worry, we'll get out in a few days and I'll heal you guys."

"It's O.K.," wheezed Artemis. "We'll be alright."

He knew that the only reason he'd managed to say that, was that he knew that Holly had been through that since childhood, and had experienced it a thousand times worse. He was going to make them experience the same kind of pain that she had, only much, much worse. Then he blacked out.

_Well, read and review people, and I will update sooner. Thank you for all your nice reviews._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	21. 21 Musings

_Okay, sorry guys. This is not the chapter that I promised you. You see, I got a suggestion from an anonymous review, (Thank you said Anonymous reviewer, whoever you are), suggesting that I put a chapter where Trouble is thinking of his hatred for Holly. So, I decided to write this. Not bad for half an hours work, if I do say so myself.  
_

Trouble sat there, growling and snarling to himself under his breath. He had agreed to come and sit out and wait for the mudboy to come back, but he had not agreed to like it.

He didn't really like the boy, he was just too cocky and, well, evil. He had set his mud mountain on him, and he, Trouble Kelp; CAPTAIN TROUBLE KELP, at the time, was the first one out of the action. So, you see, he had a good reason to hate him. Well, he decided to distract his mind. He focused on the girl who used to be his friend, Holly Short.

Only, she hadn't been his friend. Not really. Well, Holly Short had been, but she wasn't Holly Short. She was Disasteress Rage Gunner, pure flame, thought of as a Goddess by a small branch of Gunners, and the terror of the Lower Elements. She had killed his father. He remembered that day clearly.

*_flashback* Leona, aka Trouble,__ Kelp sat in the Kitchen, finishing some last minute homework. His mother was cooking dinner, and Grub was playing on the floor in the other room. He was playing with some of Trouble's action figures. Trouble wanted to get up and throttle the kid, but his Mother had told him that now that he was about to enter into the academy he did not play with those toys anymore, and that he was not getting up from that table until his homework was done._

_There was a knock on the door. Shooting her son a *move and you are dead* look, Mrs. Kelp went to answer it. She opened the door, and gasped.  
_

_"Major Root, Major Short, what's going on? Where's Jakey?"_

_Trouble got to his feet and ran over. Major Root took in a deep breath._

_"Well, Mrs. Kelp, you know how we were placed on Traffic due to misbehavior. _

_"Yes. Oh dear, did my Jakey get hit by a car?_

_"No ma'am. We were out in the open, swarmed by angry fairies," piped up Major Andrew Short. _

_"And then," continued Root. "A Gunner appeared in front of him, unshielded, and stabbed him in the chest, relishing the blood flow. He said something to it, and it looked angry, but continued; before pulling the blade out, and running."_

_Mrs. Kelp screamed her heart out, collapsing to her knees. "No, my Jakey. Not my little Jakey."  
_

_Grub ran up, shocked. "Wha- What happened to Daddy?" he blubbered.  
_

_"He was killed, you doofus," said a miserable Trouble. "He was stabbed in the chest with a silver blade, by some son of a bitch Gunner whelp."  
_

_"You're wrong," said Major Root. "It wasn't a son of a bitch Gunner whelp. It was a bitch daughter of a Gunner, Gunner whelp. It was a girl that killed him. She couldn't be that much older than you, Trouble, and she relished the blood. She stabbed him with a silver blade, there was nothing that we could do about it. But if we ever get the Gunners, she won't be hard to find. Not with that bright, shiny auburn hair."  
_

_"I'll get her someday," swore Trouble. "I'll get even with her if it's the last thing I do."  
_

_*end flashback*  
_

But what Trouble hadn't anticipated was that girl to show up later, being attacked by Gunners herself. He had seen the Gunners, and had thought that they were after his mother. He followed them, and found them entering into the room of a sleeping girl. _  
_

He had helped her; he had actually helped her. He had taken out two gunners with his stunner, and before they could kill him, the remaining five were killed by the girl. Her brother had come in and thanked him, telling him that he was Richard, and that the girl he had saved was Holly, his sister. He left quickly, not wanting to be interrogated by the police as to why he was carrying a gun around in the hospital. He had seen her later in school, befriended her in work, and went on a date with her. Through all that time, he had had not idea who she really was.

He really should thank that Artemis Fowl boy for handing her in to the police. But he couldn't. Disasteress Rage's magic had been stripped from her, and she had been transported to the special cell. Or, at least, that was the plan. The GESF had been intercepted by some unknown force. All of Haven power was shut down for two days. It had taken him at least one day for him to figure out that she was gone. They had found the GESF lying in and around the vehicle. Disasteress Rage was missing from the back, and her locks had been picked. Most people were sure that the Gunners had claimed her back.

Not Trouble. He knew that it would take at least fifteen Gunners to take down a GESF force that was that big. No, it had to have been the mud mountain. He glared off in the direction that the man had taken. And the mud boy, only he could have thought up a plan to get his friend out like that. Oh, and Foaly was in on it. He had claimed that due to a lack of budget, he could not read the screens on the LEP suits to find out who had been in them. Trouble knew, he always knew.

Well, one thing consoled him. Disasteress Rage had gone insane from lack of magic. Even if the demon warlocks were helping, there was no way that she was ever getting her magic back, even if she did wake up. And if she did, he would find her. And he would tear her down, just as he had promised.

He was interrupted from his musing by a loud crash. "Dammit," he growled. "What the hell has that mud mountain got himself into now."

_Okay guys, if this confused you, read the Author's note. This hints as stuff that happens in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Again, review and I will update my next chapter quicker._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	22. 22 Gunner Rangers

_Hey guys, here's the chapter._

Quite a ways away, Butler, Mulch, Captain Hyacinth, and Trouble sat in a makeshift camp. All of them were on the edge. Butler had heard the yelling. How could he have let his principle and his baby sister go in there without him? He had to do something that would keep his mind occupied.

Finally he stood up. All three fairies looked up at him, questioningly. Butler began to tie a rope around his waist.

"We might have to leave quickly," he grabbed a notebook and a pencil that he always kept in a pocket. "I'm going to start mapping the surrounding area."

He tied the end of the rope around a large rock.

"If you need help, pull once. If they come back, pull twice."

He got up and left, leaving three very alone feeling fairies, and a diminishing 300ft. coil of rope.

He walked along, cautiously marking the path that he took. He constantly went along forks, starting at the left, and moving over to the right. Often, he had to backtrack due to a dead end. The feeling of being watched had never left, and was now constantly growing, and his instincts told him that something was going to go wrong very soon.

Then the rope went slack. Behind him there was a massive crash. He quickly turned the notebook around, and ran back he way he'd come, following the trail.

Then, in the path, several huge boulders were smashed, creating a barrier. They looked to be very difficult to climb, especially with all the dust rising in the air. Butler was wary enough of his lungs being weakened by his kevlar chest, to know that a coughing fit was a very bad idea.

He had just slipped his notebook and pencils away, when, from the top of the boulders and surrounding debris, cloaked, child-sized figures appeared, and started firing at him.

Gunners, but they looked different. Their clothes were different, and a couple looked to be about the size of fairy children. Butler began to shoot back, deciding to kill them before they killed him. Then, he changed his mind. Although it cost him precious seconds, he tucked away his tommy gun, and pulled out his Sig Saur. If he could knock at least one of them out, he could use it to guide him back, he still had a good twenty feet of rope.

He dropped several, before they got the idea to flee, grabbing all of their unconscious members before leaving. Butler noticed one that was unconscious that the Gunners must have thought dead. He had shot him when he had both guns out at the same time. They must have though that he'd killed this one, or just thought him useless.

Butler walked forward and pulled the hood down. No, wait, he'd made a mistake. He hadn't caught a him, he'd caught a _her_.

**10 min. earlier.**

Mulch, Trouble, and Captain Hyacinth heard the crash. Mulch was about to pull on the rope, when Captain Hyacinth stopped him.

"Don't. We can follow the rope, and find out where he was. But one of us needs to stay here."

Mulch immediately volunteered. Trouble and Captain Hyacinth headed off, following the rope. When they got to the end, they saw a huge, rather recent stone blockade.

"Butler," called Trouble. "Are you alright?"

A moment passed, then a, "Yes, I'm fine. You guys go back. I got attacked by Gunners, but I scared them off. I can find my own way back."

Trouble paused, doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll see you soon."

They followed the rope back, wondering what the huge man was hiding.

Butler was bending over the girl. She looked to be about the age of a human twelve year old.

He gently picked her up, and sat down so that she was in his lap. Then, he began attempting to revive her. Due to a lack of knowledge of a fairies body functions, it took him a few minutes to do so.

He gently held her down, sot that if she was scared, she wouldn't run away. Her eyes flickered open, unfocused. Butler barely remembered to put on sunglasses. He didn't know whether or not fairy children had magic, but he didn't want to check.

The fairy's eyes focused on him, and then bugged out. She struggled, attempting to get away from him.

Butler spoke slowly in Gnommish, "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how to get back to my camp."

She stopped struggling as much, but glared up at him distrusting.

She also spoke slowly in Gnommish, "How do I know that? How can I trust you?"

He looked at her calmly, "I used tranquilizers for a reason. I am lost, and I need a guide to get back to my camp. Any way, I can't be any worse than the Gunners, can I?"

She paused, considering this. "What is a human doing at the Gunner base?"

"I am waiting for some companions who entered the base. If you get me back to the camp… What is your name?"

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "My name is Biobomb Firestorm Gunner. I am… well, I almost am the Ultimate Child. I was created from the DNA of Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner and her half-brother, Flaming Sea Gunner. I was made to be the ultimate child, only, my grandfather says that I'm not a male, so now I'm a failure."

She scowled, furious.

Butler looked at her long and hard before speaking.

"Biobomb, the reason that there are humans here, is because of your mother, she was captured recently."

Biobomb's head snapped up.

"We got her back, but she was hurt. We're here to make sure that that doesn't happen anymore. Your mother escaped the Gunners when she was a child around your age, was adopted, and changed her name. Everyone calls her Holly, now; Holly Lyra Short. She is one of my best friends. Some of my friends, including my sister, are in there, and we need to get them back. They're going to blow up the remaining caverns twice, and then gas them. I believe that we should take you with us, to see your mother. You'll have to help us, though. Are you willing to help, Bio?"

She looked at him startled. "Bio?" she said softly. "I like that."

Then she shook herself and looked up at him worried, "I am a Gunner Ranger. Gunner Rangers are sent out and forced to live in the debris. We're the only ones who know our way though it. It's our home, and it's all that I've ever known. I've always been told that my mother betrayed us, and is the reason that they have to send children out to memorize the ruins. I always secretly thought that she was heading in the right direction when she decided to blow up the Five Caverns. She failed, though. I, heard about what happened to her when she was caught. I don't want that to happen to me. I can get you through, but I'm scared."

She did indeed look scared. Butler felt his already weak heart crumble.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled at him, then got up and began deftly leading him through the maze. Fifteen minutes later, he found himself back in camp. The three fairies yelped, and leapt to their feet.

"Shush," said Butler. "She's with us, on our side. Leave her alone."

They slowly sat back down.

"Why does her face look familiar," asked Mulch.

Butler sighed, and sat down. "She was created from Holly's DINA. That's why she looks familiar."

They stared at her. Bio started to look uncomfortable. Butler felt pity for her.

"Are you hungry," he asked.

She nodded. He pulled out some food, and gave it to her.

"Thank you for getting me back here," he exclaimed. "I couldn't have done it alone, not after having been attacked."

She smiled shyly, a slight pink tinge creeping into her nut brown cheeks.

"What do we do now," asked Trouble.

Butler sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Now, we wait."

_Okay guys, from now on updating is going to be very scarce for a while, it may take a few months for me to update. Sorry,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	23. 23 Realization and Release

_Yay, I got another chapter down. Do you like Bio? She gets much more awesome later on; I think. Anyway, I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own Biobomb and the Gunner Rangers._

Juliet had been dragged to a … home? It looked like it could be a miniature apartment. What the _heck_ was she doing here? She was pulled inside and dragged up a couple flights of stairs. Yeah, it was an apartment.

The Gunner pulled her into his rooms, and shut and locked the door. Okay? What did he want? He then pulled her into a bedroom. He locked the door and the windows. It was when he began to remove his shirt that she understood. It then struck her on how lucky she was. It hadn't occurred to the Gunners to remove the 'band' that kept her braid up.

She floated toward him, winking seductively. Then, once she got close enough, with a flick of her head, her ring slammed him in between the eyes. She leapt on him. The best thing about being a Butler and a wrestler is that you _definitely_ do not need to use your hands to fight somebody.

For once, she was not dramatic. A few seconds later, she had her legs wrapped around his throat, and began to suffocate him. She could feel his body flailing beneath her. Her reply was merely to tighten the hold. His gun went off, and she felt a searing pain in her leg, then he went limp.

Juliet didn't let go, she held on for a few more minutes, before rolling off of him. There was a silver bullet in her leg. First, using both hands, she picked up his knife and used it to slit his throat. Then, she used tweezers to unlock her handcuffs, and then to remove the bullet. Then she got a piece of cloth and some tape, and bandaged up her wound. Wow, she hadn't thought that fighting Gunners was that dangerous. Exhausted, she climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Captain Hemlock found himself tied to a wall. How had he gotten into this mess? The beefed up Gunner raised the whip; and brought it down with a *crack*. Excruciating pain exploded along his back. This had been going on for ten minutes.

The only way that he had managed to continue, was by knowing that this would help to ultimately destroy the Gunners. Even if it meant dying, he would destroy the Gunners in every way he could. His body gave a spasm one last time, before he entered unconsciousness.

Artemis woke up in agony. He felt like he'd just been run over by a herd of bull trolls. He groaned, and sat up, looking around blearily. The Gunners had apparently left food and water. It wasn't much, but it was still edible. He ate the bread, meat, and cheese; and drank the water. It was warm, and it tasted a little funny, but he began to feel a bit better. He looked at his companions. They were asleep, but all aside from Ash, they didn't seem all that bad off.

Artemis wondered what was happening to Captain Hemlock and Juliet. He hoped that they, Butler, Mulch, Trouble, and Captain Hyacinth were okay. He sighed, and went back to sleep.

The next few days were the same. They woke up, ate, drank, slept, and tried to ignore the Gunners. Then, on the fourth day, they had a chance to escape. Apparently several of the Gunners got in a large fight. They had to be dealt with, and a whole lot of the Gunners were taken to Shoot to be properly dealt with.

Qweffor immediately melted his chains and his lock. He worked quickly on everyone else's. He then did a quick healing for Ash and Artemis. He didn't completely heal them, they didn't have time for that, but he helped a great deal. Then, he made them camouflage. They snuck out of the dungeon into a long, dark, deadly looking corridor.

Artemis had no idea how Holly had survived through all of this; especially as a child. They crept along, peering into every cell that they passed. Finally, they saw Captain Hemlock. He appeared to be about half dead. He was obviously the worst for wear.

Qweffor unlocked the door, melted his chains, turned him camouflage, and them healed him. Hemlock sat up, surveyed the situation, and climbed to his feet.

"Alright, let's move," he growled.

"We have to find Juliet," exclaimed Artemis.

It turned out, Juliet found them. She had seen the fight, and used it as a good time to flee the building and grab the bombs. Also, she visited the weaponry, and grabbed the gas and Qweffor's sword. Just as Artemis said that, she entered. She was holding a few bags full of explosives.

"Juliet," exclaimed Artemis. "Are you all right; Qweffor told us what the Gunner wanted."

She nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. He tried, but I suffocated him and picked the locks. I've been hanging around for three days, waiting for a golden opportunity." She then mimicked Butler's voice. "Let's stop wasting time, and get a move on."

Even in this depressing situation, everyone smiled to see that Juliet was alright. Then, using military hand signals to communicate, they started placing the bombs. Everything was going smoothly. They'd placed the bombs in the right places, and Artemis had the detonator for both sets. They were _just _setting up the gases, when a 40-year-old Gunner child saw them, and began screaming for help. Ash tranquilized him, but the damage was done.

Gunners came pouring out of the Gunner Lord's private part of the cavern, and began swarming towards them, shooting wildly.

"We've done enough," exclaimed Qweffor. "Now **ruuuunnn**."

They ran, each of them pushing themselves harder than they ever had. They were nearing the exit, but there was still the tiny tunnel. Only one person could go through at a time. Captain Hemlock began pushing the others through.

"Run, I'll hold them off."

Everyone else charged in. Artemis was halfway down the tunnel when he turned around.

"Hemlock, we need to go. Come on."

Hemlock shook his head.

"They know the labyrinth, while we don't. They'll just catch up and kill us all. No, I'm not letting anyone through the tunnel. Go!"

Frustrated, Artemis ran. He didn't like it, but he understood what Captain Hemlock was doing. Only one person could fit down the tunnel at a time. When they came down the tunnel, he would shoot them. And, if they killed him, he would block the tunnel. They'd be unable to get through for a while.

It was horrible, but it was also very heroic. Artemis would make sure that it went down through history. "Captain Hemlock, the elf who brought down the Gunners."

Then, they exploded into the labyrinth. Butler, Mulch, Trouble, and Captain Hyacinth were ready.

"Follow us," yelled Butler.

He had Biobomb, who was on his shoulder, guiding them. Once they got a ways away, Artemis detonated the first set of bombs. There was a huge shockwave, and screaming filled the air.

Artemis turned to Butler. "Who is she?" he asked.

"This," said Butler, panting, "is Biobomb Firestorm Gunner. She was, um, created using, er, Holly's stolen DNA."

Artemis looked at her startled. "Really? That is quite amazing. I'll have to look into this further, once I have the time."

She scowled. "I may not have been born naturally, but I'm not an experiment."

Butler nodded. "Don't do anything to her Artemis. It's not her fault that she was born like that."

Artemis sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry for considering it."

Bio paused a moment. "Apology accepted. Now, shouldn't we be setting off the other set of bombs?"

Trouble leaned forward, and pressed the button. The entire place shook as the massive explosion went off. They then triggered the device that would release the gas. Then, they headed off into the debris, Bio leading the way.

_Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	24. 24 Worries

_Yay, The Final Guardian came out tomorrow, and I'm getting it today. So, I decided to update. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

As Biobomb led the group through the maze, she worried. What would happen to her? Would she be given to her mother, would her mother accept her? Her mother was Disasteress Rage for crying out loud, the most famous Gunner assassin ever, and considered to be born as pure fire itself.

What was she like? If she was an assassin, she might not be all that nice. She didn't even know what she looked like. From what it sounded like, her mother didn't even know that she existed. What if her mother didn't like her? What if she didn't like her mother? They would kill each other.

No! That was not going to happen. Butler had told her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She'd seen him fight; he had to be at least as good as her mother.

Nervousness caused her guts to clench and roil. She wondered if her mother had the trademark gray eyes, brown skin, and dark hair of a Gunner. Would she be tall or short? Kind or cruel? Most importantly, good or evil? Heck, would she even be sane, she had no idea. Well, she didn't care, as long as her mother liked her, she would be fine. A new bounce entered her step, and she sped up slightly.

They finally exited the maze, and boarded a shuttle. Trouble took the controls. Captain Hyacinth had his head bowed, mourning his dead companion. She saw Artemis touch his shoulder.

"He died defending us. He was the true defeater of the Gunners; we shall let everyone know that."

Captain Hyacinth looked up, and proudly nodded, "Thank you. I will make sure of that."

Biobomb felt relieved, these people respected each other. If they had befriended her mother, than she couldn't be that bad.

They arrived at Police Plaza. She looked around, gawking at the city. She had never seen sunstrips, restaurants, tall buildings, or even so many people before. Everything was so clean, she loved it. Most of the people looked friendly and greeted each other.

They entered the building. Everyone there leapt to their feet. They all began asking questions. Artemis raised his hand for silence.

"It is over, the Gunners are gone. Now, before you congratulate the living officers, we want to tell you who actually defeated them. It was Captain Hemlock of the LEPGESF. He died, sacrificing himself for us and for the People. He was a true hero, and I hope that all of you express your gratitude by helping any family members he may have had get through this difficult time for them. Thank you."

Everyone hugely applauded the Captain and the speech that was given in his honor. Biobomb was now confident, these were the right people. Gunners almost always tried to take the credit for themselves. These guys deliberately told everyone that they had not done it, that it was someone else who deserved the praise. She eagerly joined in with the applause. The humans then left, Butler taking her with him.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go see your mother."

The entire shuttle ride back, Biobomb moved around, anxious to arrive. They soon arrived at a beautiful manor. It was the most amazing place that she had ever seen.

They walked up the front drive, and to the front door. The instant they opened the front door, Angeline rushed over to them.

"Is everyone okay," she asked, worried.

"Yes mother," replied Artemis. "Are you and Holly alright?"

She sighed. "She's been better; she has her on and off days. She is completely exhausted, and her left eye is very sensitive to light. Also, when she moves around too much or thinks too hard, she gets a migraine. She keeps asking me about when you'll be back. She'll be very happy to find that you are here. I can tell that she really likes you."

Angeline was momentarily thinking back to when Holly had actually been well enough to tell her that she was 99.99% sure that she was madly in love with Artemis.

By now, Artemis and his companions were already heading up the stairs. They stopped at Holly's bedroom door, and Artemis knocked.

There was a pause, and then a, "Come in."

They entered, both Artemis and Biobomb having a nervous fluttering in their stomach. Biobomb was frustrated; the bed was human sized, so she couldn't see the figure lying on it.

Then, Butler picked her up, and she way an elf with auburn hair, nut brown skin, and a hazel eye. The other eye was covered with a bandage. She looked as if she'd been very sick recently, and had lost a lot of blood.

She raised her eyebrows at Biobomb. "I see that I'm not the only female Gunner anymore. I'm guessing that Butler found her, liked her, and decided to let her stay?"

She had the prettiest voice that Biobomb had ever heard from a fairy. She was used to Gunners yelling all day and only ugly noises.

"You guessed correctly," exclaimed Artemis.

"Butler, you big old softie," her mother teased.

The bodyguard rolled his eyes.

"And who are you," her mother asked.

"Uh, I'm Biobomb. Biobomb Firestorm Gunner."

She hadn't expected her to be so young. She had been told that her mother's DNA had been taken when her mother was young, and that she'd been magically forced to age quicker than normal, but she'd expected Disasteress Rage to be at least 120, her mother didn't even look to be ninety.

Then her mother replied. "I'm Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner, but you can call me Holly, that's my adoptive first name. Believe me, from now on, your life is going to be a lot better."

Biobomb liked her mother, she was so nice. She was right, life already was a lot better.

Butler cleared his throat. "Holly, there is something that you need to know about Biobomb."

Holly looked at him quizzically, head cocked to one side.

"Biobomb wasn't created normally; she was created in a mechanical womb."

Holly's brow furrowed. "What do you mean; I'm confused."

Butler sighed. "Her father's body particle was taken from Flaming Sea Gunner."

She nodded, "He was one of my half-brothers. I didn't mind him much; he didn't try to make me do anything. He actually seemed to be quite nervous around me, even though I only hit him once."

The massive bodyguard sighed. "You didn't let me finish, Holly. Her _mother's_ particle was taken from," he paused.

"Well, spit it out," she exclaimed. "It was taken from?"

Butler looked away. "Disasteress Rage. It was stolen from Disasteress Rage."

The elf suddenly became very quiet. Her visible eye was huge, and she'd practically gone limp.

She stared at Biobomb. "You're my daughter?" She murmured.

Bio nodded.

"How? I don't understand. I don't…Oh, Ow! My head!"

Her happy demeanor disappeared as she clutched her head in agony.

Butler went over, and set Biobomb down next to her. Artemis came over, and to Biobomb's shock, began cradling Holly. It was a few minutes before she lifter her head.

"I'm sorry; my head is still slightly messed up. Okay, I understand now. So what you're trying to tell me is that you're my daughter and you were created from my stolen egg.

Bio nodded. Holly looked for a little bit. Just as Bio was getting to be uncomfortable, she gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that they had taken that from my body; they must have done it during one of those awful experiments. If I had known, I would have gotten you out. For now, you can stay with me in Fowl Manor. Life's been sort of crazy lately, so we might not be here for very long. Have you had anything to eat lately?"

Bio shook her head.

"Alright. Butler, will you get her something?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Bio, let's get you some food."

Together they left the room. Bio suddenly realized something; she had both a mother (Holly) and a best friend (Butler.) She was the luckiest Gunner alive.

_Well, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Now, to the last Artemis Fowl book, after my sister of course; she get's it first._


	25. 25 Problems Solved Hopefully

_Sorry guys, and I meant the Last Guardian. I finished it yersterday, it was awesome. I won't include any spoilers, except that it was awesome. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Once they were gone, Holly collapsed back into Artemis' arms.

"Arty," she moaned. "What am I going to do? I have a daughter? I am not ready for this." She gave a long sigh, and leaned up closer against Artemis. "I worried about you, you know. I didn't know whether or not you guys could actually do it. I know that it seems silly, but I was scared. I still wish that you'd brought me. I could have distracted them from the rest of you."

Artemis looked at her, horrified. "You would have _died_ Holly. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened."

Holly smiled. "I'm glad that you care, Arty, it's just that I care about you too. I'd have gone insane if you hadn't come back soon. I'm just glad your back."

She snuggled up against him, and fell asleep, head on his shoulder. Artemis smiled to himself; sometimes it seemed that Orion had had the right idea, but merely the wrong approach. He moved her head to a more comfortable position for her, and began attempting to figure out a way for Holly to be pardoned for her crimes as a Gunner.

He sat there for a while, thinking. Finally, almost two hours later, he had an idea. He'd have to test it on Holly once she woke up. It didn't take long. She smiled sleepily up at Artemis. He smiled back.

"Holly, I have an idea on how to get you pardoned, but I have to test it. You won't mind, will you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all," she murmured. "Just as long as you're here, I'll be happy."

He smiled at her, but then became somber. "I'm going to say things that you're not going to like. You might start feeling strange, and you might not like it. Is that alright?"

Holly nodded, looking worried. He set her down in a chair, and knelt down in front of her. Then, he launched into a very precise description of what the Gunners had done to him, no sugar coating.

Holly began to visibly shake with fury. Her eyes turned red in a rage.

"I hate them," she growled. "I'm going to completely obliterate Five Caverns. Let me up." Her body twisted from side to side, thrashing, trying to leap out of the chair. She. Hated. Them.

Artemis held her down, beginning to speak soothing words to her. She finally calmed down. Artemis looked down at the elf with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I know how to make the council pardon you, Holly."

"How," she questioned.

"Holly, you're not classified as insane. You are Holly, but you have an alter personality, one just as powerful you, Holly, are; and her name is Disasteress Rage. An alter personality is just like you, most likely enjoys most of the same experiences, but she's the other you. She is part of you, not a different person. She's just your decidedly evil side."

Holly looked at him blankly for a moment. "I have an alter personality?" she exclaimed, startled. "I always felt different, when I was assassinating someone, but I didn't know that I was almost an entirely different person." She paused, thoughtful. "You're right. If I have an alter personality, then I can't be blamed for what happened."

She beamed at Artemis. He grinned back. "That is wonderful, Holly. I will contact the council and explain."

He stood and left. Once in his bedroom, he turned his ring on, contacting the LEP. The secretary picked up.

"Hello, this is Police Plaza, how may I help you?"

"This is Artemis fowl the second, I wish to speak to the council."

"Oh, uh, sure; one moment."

He heard the clicking of keys for a minute, and then an, "alright Master Fowl, I have you hooked up; just turn on your computer, and you can talk to the council face to face. "

He did so, and he was soon looking down on the council. "Greetings good members of the People; I am contacting you because I know the location of Captain Holly Short, also know as Disasteress Rage Gunner."

"Where?" demanded Cahartez, deciding that from then on he would get a smaller, less intimidating television to use for whenever Master Fowl contacted them. Looking at the boy's face that large had given all the council members the creeps.

"Why, she is momentarily a floor below me, getting lunch I believe. Now, before you start sending officers to retrieve her, I'd like to inform you of some tests that I have done to her. I have managed to get the information that Holly is not sane; she has an alter personality, and that is Disasteress Rage. I wish to take her down to Haven, where Dr. Argon can test her himself, and you can give her another trial. Is that alright with you?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," said Cahartez. "That is alright with us, as long as you bring her daughter, Biobomb Firestorm Gunner. If Miss Short is indeed insane, then she is not fit for raising children."

Artemis nodded. "That is acceptable. Please send a shuttle to pick us up outside the manor at twelve o'clock midnight, thank you."

He turned the communicator off. The demand for Biobomb had been a slight damper, but as long as Holly was pardoned, he would be happy.

He went down to the kitchen to explain to everyone what would happen. Once in the kitchen, he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I have found out a way to get Holly pardoned."

Everyone began excitedly talking.

"How?" asked Butler.

"It turns out that Disasteress Rage is Holly's alter personality, one almost as strong as she is. Disasteress Rage is a lot like Holly, but there are some slight personality differences. For one, Disasteress Rage enjoys killing and assassination, while Holly does not. Also, Disasteress Rage wants to harm, while Holly wants to help; in violent ways, but still, she helps. Another difference is that Disasteress' eyes are red, while Holly's are blue and hazel. Disasteress only surfaces when Holly is very angry about something. I got Holly to momentarily change into Disasteress Rage by telling her of what the Gunners did to me. So, I contacted the council, and they agree to look into it. The only problem is that the council doesn't trust Holly with Biobomb and they want her to stay in the Lower Elements."

"No!" cried Bio. "I want to stay here, with my friends."

"Hey, don't worry," said Butler. "We're not just going to forget you."

Biobomb smiled up at the giant man.

"They're going to pick us up tonight. Butler, Biobomb, Holly, and I will be going. I expect that all that are going to be packed by then. Now, I must inform mother that we are going."

He waked up the stairs, knocked twice on his mother's door, and entered.

Angeline looked up and frowned. "What's wrong Artemis?"

Artemis sighed. "I need to clear Holly's name, mother. I'm taking her down to Haven tonight with Butler and Biobomb. We will be gone a few days, at the most."

Angeline scowled. "You just got back, why can't you stay for longer?"

"I already told them that we will be there tonight. They're picking us up at midnight. Mother, Holly has an alter personality, and that is why she killed so many people. We need to get her healed, so we are taking her down to Dr. Argon. We won't be long."

Angeline sighed. "It'd better not, young man, or I'm coming down to get you."

"Yes mother, of course."

He left the room, and went to his own bedroom, where he knew Butler would have packed his suitcase already.

**Holly's POV**

It was a little bit before midnight as they all stood out on the front porch. Holly was worried. What if no one believed Artemis? Artemis was a human, so they couldn't punish him; but Holly was a different matter entirely. It was not long before the shuttle arrived. It was being piloted by Ash Vein and Trouble himself was inside with a few of his men.

Holly drew slightly behind Artemis, the beating she had received from Trouble still fresh in her mind. Though hiding behind Artemis didn't help, as Trouble stalked up to her and spit in her face. She jerked away from him, shocked.

"Because you're still a murderer, and that even if Fowl's right and you _do_ have an alter personality, you're still dangerous, you must be chained up in the prisoner's bay," said Trouble coldly.

He caught hold of Holly's wrists, and roughly pulled her to the back of the shuttle where prisoners were held.

"Commander, that is completely unnecessary," said Artemis. "She is not angry right now, which would cause her alter personality to reveal herself, and she is sick and injured. Believe me; she will not be harming anyone."

Trouble turned to him. "That is the point, mudwhelp. I don't trust you. I don't trust her either. She is still a suspected murderer. So, if I see fit, I am allowed to lock her up."

Holly's wrists and ankles were secured to a bench, with a strong door separating her from everyone else in the shuttle. She had often seen, and even led many prisoners back here before, but she had never expected to be actually chained up back here.

During the ride, she got thrown around quite a bit, and her ankles and wrists became bruised. It was a rather depressing feeling; it was as if the council was reminding her that they could easily order for her to be put in Atlantis Prison or even Howler's Peak.

By the time they arrived, she was pretty banged up, and her head was feeling funny. Trouble came back. He unattached the chains from the bench, and attached her wrist chains together and her ankle chains together. This was commonly asked to not be done, seeing as the chains ended up just getting lost, and the shuttle ran out of chains.

Holly had a sinking feeling. You were only allowed to remove the chains from the bench when you thought that the prisoner would be returning to the shuttle very shortly.

"Commander," said Artemis. "While she may have murdered people and at some points in time can be very dangerous, Holly is still sick and injured and you are treating her like trash. You are only acting this way towards her because of a past anger. That is not justice."

Holly felt a surge of gratitude rush up inside her. He wasn't very strong in body, but his mind and his spirit were unbreakable.

Trouble glared at Artemis. "You're opinion does not matter; you're just a human whelp. I will do with her as I please."

He dragged Holly into the council room," and everyone else followed, Holly's three companions following.

Holly staggered, chained feet unable to keep up with Trouble's fast pace. He half dragged her forward in front of the council. Holly heard Butler speak up behind her.

"Please order the Commander to stop. He has been abusing Holly the entire way here, claiming that it was because she has killed people and is dangerous, even though we informed him that Holly has been sick and injured lately. If you do not order him to stop, I may have to physically make his top."

Cahartez scowled at Trouble. "Commander, she may have killed these people due to insanity. Until we know for sure, treat her as you would someone with a mental disability, not as a criminal."

Trouble scowled but nodded. "Yes head Councilman Cahartez."

Holly felt relieved. Wow, they didn't all hate her; that was a first. She was placed in a seat. She then noticed that Dr. Argon was there. He stepped forward.

I'm going to perform some tests on you, Miss Short."

He sat down opposite of her. Then, he went into the long list of Holly's medical records. As he said each injury, and where exactly it was on her body, she remembered exactly when it happened and why. A blind rage filled her, and her vision went red. She suddenly felt the need to burn, to kill, and to destroy.

Holly tried to move forward, but couldn't. She furiously screamed, yanking at the chains that held her down, not even caring as everyone heard a sickening *crack* that accompanied the snapping of her right wrist. Momentarily, all that mattered was revenge; her own physical welfare was not even second in demand in the list of her attention.

Disasteress Rage was actually quite a lot like Holly. The second thing to demand her attention was to ensure that Artemis was okay. She continued straining, until suddenly, Artemis was there.

"Holly," he murmured. "Everything's all right. Calm down, Holly, the Gunners are dead."

Holly began to calm down until she could see in her normal colors again. She was panting, exhausted.

"Ow," she moaned. "My wrist."

'My wrist' was right. It was turned almost completely around and was still moving. Dr. Argon leaned forward and healed it. He then turned back to the council.

"Artemis is very much correct. Holly Short does indeed have a bloodthirsty alter personality. I am afraid, though, that there is nothing that I can do to help her."

"Then she needs to be locked up," exclaimed Trouble. "She is a danger to both humans and fairies."

"No!" cried Holly. "Please, don't lock me up again. Half my life I've either been locked up or caged in some way. Don't do that to me."

Cahartez shook his head. "Miss Short, you leave us no choice. You are either insane, a willing murderer, or both. No! You cannot be allowed to go free. Commander, I apologize for chastising you, in was correct to restrain her."

"What are we going to do now," inquired Argon.

"You're going to try and fix her. Trouble, take her to a padded cell, and for heaven's sake, put her into a straightjacket."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

He began dragging Holly off.

"No!" she screamed. "Please help."

Tears of distress poured down her face. Trouble ignored her pleas.

Artemis opened his mouth, but Cahartez scowled at him. "Master Fowl, you and your bodyguard must return to the surface. Biobomb Gunner will stay down here and will live with Frond, who has agreed to care for the child. Foaly will be monitoring you, Fowl, so don't try anything. Ash will take you back to the surface."

Artemis nodded, knowing that it was fruitless to argue. Anyway, why would he argue when everything was going exactly as planned?

_Okay, read and review people. Thank you all for reviewing my story. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	26. 26 Argon's

_Okay people. When I tell you to review, and you review without logging in, I cannot answer your questions. Really, I want to, but unless you log in I really can't. I feel really bad. I want to answer the questions, but I don't know in everyone wants to know all the answers. If you could just log in from now on, I'd be very grateful. Thank you. _

_I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage.  
_

Trouble called for some LEPretrieval boys to come and bring a prisoner transportation shuttle, along with a straightjacket; Disasteress Rage had finally been recaptured.

A few minutes later, almost half of LEPrecon and most of LEPretrieval arrived in the largest vehicle the LEP owned; eager to see what Holly was like now.

Trouble sighed. "Not everyone had to come, you know. Now someone put the straightjacket on her; there'll be a riot if anyone sees her."

Several officers pinned down the screaming elf, removed her chains, and put the straightjacket on her. They forced her into a seat, and buckled her in. Then they attached a cable hanging from the ceiling to a ring on the back of her straightjacket. The seat belt was to keep her from being thrown around; the cable was to keep her from getting away.

"So," said one of the meaner LEPretrieval officers. "What've you been doing lately Holls?"

Holly looked up and growled at him, low and feral sounding.

"Careful," warned Trouble. "She's less sane that Artemis Fowl the 2nd when he's spouting love poems. That's why we're taking her to Argon's."

"Hey baby," said Chix. "You may be the most dangerous criminal of the millennia, but I still think you're hot." He winked 'seductively' at her.

"Chix," exclaimed Trouble. "I saw her; she has two completely different personalities. One is a coldblooded murderer, and the other one's a Mudlover. This girl is several dozen circuits short of a shuttle, and is much too dangerous to be flirting with."

Holly glared at him, struggling against her restraints. She hated them; all of them. They had only come to gloat, and all of them knew it. She HATED them.

Then, her vision went red. Every LEP officer was startled to see her suddenly lose it. She began to scream in fury, twisting and biting at the straightjacket. Her body bunched and coiled, attempting to escape her restraints. Suddenly, she brought her feet up and lashed out, immediately snapping the neck of the officer who first started mocking her.

Now that she had finally unleashed her anger, she began to calm down, her eyes losing their redness. That was when the bolt from a neutrino came point blank from Trouble's gun, and she lost consciousness.

She woke up, right before they arrived at Argons' psychiatrist ward.

Trouble was livid. "You killed him Holly. You _killed_ him."

Holly looked sadly at the officer. "I did, didn't I? I didn't mean to," she said, looking at him earnestly. "Really, I didn't. I couldn't control it. I didn't want to kill him; at least, I don't want to, I did then."

He held up his hand for her to stop. "Holly, that's why you're here, you can't control yourself. That's why the last room that you're ever going to see, is the padded room that you are assigned. Now come on."

He unclipped the cable from her back, and pulled the subdued elf into the clinic. Dr. Argon had already arrived, and was waiting for them. He began to fill out a paper. He looked at Holly.

"Birthday," he asked.

Holly shook her head. "I don't know, sometime around April 7, and June18, 1925."

"Father's name?"

"Gunner Lord Shoot Gunner the 60th."

"Mother's name?"

"All I know is that her first name was Coral. I don't believe that she gave birth willingly."

"Living relatives?"

"None, no, wait. Biobomb Firestorm Gunner, my daughter."

Several people's necks made cracking sounds as they jerked their heads up to stare at her.

"She was made in an artificial womb," said Holly quickly. "I've only known of her existence for a couple days."

A sense of relief filled the air.

"I was just thinking," said Trouble. "I knew that you are bad, just not bad in that way."

She scowled at him.

"Full name both real and adopted?"

"Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner, and Holly Lyra Short."

He nodded, "Good. Now, would one of the officers kindly remove her straightjacket so that I can attach this band to her wrist?"

A few of the officers did so, holding her in a vice-like grip. The band had a long, thin needle in it that Argon slid into her vein, before wrapping the band around her wrist, and then snapping it shut.

"The band is made of an indestructible polymer and has been programmed to lock shut, and if she leaves the clinic, three things will happen. 1. An alarm will go off inside the clinic. 2. She will go unconscious, and 3. A tracking device will turn on, which we can use to quickly find her. Ever since Opal escaped, we've updated our security. Please leave the straightjacket off her; I do believe that it would be better if she stopped wearing it. We can handcuff her, though, just to make sure."

The officers reluctantly agreed.

"Now, follow me, she will be staying in room number 784, our highest security room. She will not be allowed to have any visitors aside from myself until she is cured, if that is even possible."

They entered the elevator, and he hit the number 7. They began to slowly move down, it being considered safest to hold the most dangerous of the insane even further below ground than average.

"Most of the rooms are uninhabited, so I will be able to work with her daily."

Once on level seven, Holly was scanned with metal detectors. The detectors went crazy. They checked her over, but found nothing. After several more attempts, Dr. Argon programmed it to ignore silver. This time, they were silent. He left, and came back with a machine what would detect the amount of silver in a fairy's body. Purple meant none, red meant a lot. On the little screen, the majority of Holly's body came up red.

"I have the feeling that in less than twenty years, this girl is going to have silver cancel," said Argon.

Most of the LEP officers nodded, surprised that she didn't already.

"Let's continue," said Argon.

They resumed walking, until they got to room 784. Argon pulled out a v-glove that responded only to his hand size, DNA, pulse, and fingerprints, and typed in a code onto a board that apparently only he could see.

The door opened with a hiss.

"We have only pure oxygen in here given through special filters. The room is airtight, but can be easily spoken through with an intercom."

Holly was pulled into the room. She looked around. There was a cot, a toilet, a sink, a miniscule dumbwaiter that was a foot long and 5 inches tall, and a stool that was apparently attached to the floor.

Everything was padded. The walls wee padded, the floor was padded, and the ceiling was padded. Even the cot and stool had padding on the legs, and the cot had padded sides that could come up to keep her from rolling out. Also, the toilet and sink could only be described as squishy looking. Oh, and the room was only about 6 feet long, 6 feet wide, and 5 feet tall.

These guys obviously had no idea that Holly was claustrophobic. They led her over to the cot, and sat her down on it.

"Good day, Miss Short, your food with arrive soon. I will start working with you first thing tomorrow."

They all left, the door shutting accompanied with a quiet 'hiss.' Holly leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes; attempting to imagine herself in a large room. She hated small places.

The three and a half foot bed went along one wall. The wall to the right had the three quarter foot toilet and the one foot sink. The wall next to that had the foot long dumbwaiter and three quarter foot stool, and the last wall held the door.

The room was tiny. Holly immediately determined that between her alter personality along with her fear of small spaces; there was no way she was ever getting out of the tiny cell. If Argon was correct, that within twenty years she would slowly die of silver cancer in this 180 feet cubed room; she sure hoped that death would mercifully finish her off quickly.

She was never going to see any of her companions again. Not Mulch, not Butler, not Juliet, not Lili, not Qwan, not Qweffor, not No1, not Biobomb, and most importantly, not Artemis.

Holly instantaneously raged, not stopping till her body was too tired to continue. From now on, life was going to be hell; and it was.

_Thank you everyone, and please remember to log in before reviewing. Thanks  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	27. 27 Explanations

_I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly was woken from a fitful slumber, by the *hiss* of the door being opened. Dr. Argon came in, bringing his equipment, just as he had for the past month.

Holly hissed at him like a cat, threatening to attack. Argon looked tired.

"Miss Short, I would like it if you tried to work with me today."

"Go away," she screamed. "Leave me alone. I don't want you to help me. I HATE you."

He barely managed to hit a button that would pump a sedative into her, before she slammed into him. They went sprawling, but thankfully she was unconscious. Shakily, Argon got back to his feet. She wasn't getting any better at all, she was getting worse. He wrote this down in his file on her. Finally, he had proof.

He put Holly back onto her cot, handcuffed her to the side, and headed to the council. If they wanted her to get better, they had to get Fowl to come. He was the only one with a slim chance of calming Holly down.

She had gotten so furious, that she willingly turned herself into Disasteress Rage, just to get them to stop. He showed his evidence to the council. For the longest time, they had been in denial, but he was sure that this would convince them.

O.K. He convinced them. It took roughly seven hours, but he convinced them. He dialed Artemis Fowl's number. Artemis picked up.

"Master Artemis Fowl speaking."

"Artemis, this is Dr. Argon."

"Ah, finally. I am assuming that you find Holly completely uncontrollable, and require my assistance?"

"Yes, how id you know?"

"I know that Holly is uncontrollable, and that for some reason, she is very calm around me."

"Alright, a shuttle will pick you up in two hours."

"Thank you, is that all?"

"Yes, and thank you for your help."

Artemis hung up. "Butler," he called. "Pack, we are going to Haven."

"Yes sir," he replied.

Less than an hour later, they were ready. Then Ash arrived.

"I sure hope that you can control her, that or she's going to be forced into a coma or sedated or something. Like that."

They arrived at the Council room forty-five minutes later.

"Ah," said Cahartez. "Master Fowl. I believe that you still wish to assist your friend?"

"Yes, I still do," he replied.

"Good. There are some rules, though, that you must follow. You must be in Haven. She'll remain in her cell at all times. If you leave Haven while you are assisting her, she will be sedated and left that way until you come back."

"Of course, she may be a good friend of mine, but she's still a dangerous and insane criminal," he replied. "When may I start working with her?"

The council looked at each other. "Now would be great" said Cahartez. "But first, you have been given a demon sized suite in a five-star hotel. Captain Ash will you take them to the suite to drop off their luggage and then take them to Argon's clinic?"

He nodded and saluted. They followed him to the shuttle, and then dropped off their luggage. Everything was a bit small, but they would manage as long as Butler slept on two mattresses on the floor.

They then headed off to the clinic, and entered. When Argon saw Artemis, he practically cried with relief.

"Follow me, she's in room 784."

He hurried into the elevator. They descended quickly. Butler had taken the stairs, and they met at the bottom a few minutes later.

Apologetically, Argon exclaimed, "Sorry, we might have to get larger elevators. Please remove any metal from your body."

Artemis removed his cell phone. Butler removed several dozen various weapons from various places on his personal. They walked through, and headed down to room 784.

Argon touched the intercom. "Miss Short, I brought you two guests. I'm going to let them in."

He then opened the door, and Artemis stepped in. Holly was curled up on her cot, turned so that her face could not be seen. Artemis gave a small smile. She was resisting as always.

"Holly," he said softly.

The elf turned so fast, that she fell out of the cot, and hit the floor, staring at him.

"Artemis," she gasped, and tried to move towards him, but the chain on her handcuff on her wrist prevented her.

Artemis walked over to her, and sat down on the cot, pulling her onto the cot next to him.

"How are you doing Holly? You look skinny."

She nodded. "Yes. I go into fits of anger and just, well, destroy my own food. I haven't been doing well. I keep on hurting people, and I've…I've started releasing Disasteress Rage just to get them to leave."

Artemis hugged her. "Well, I hope that you don't try and scare me away. I don't scare easily, and one of us would get hurt."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I've missed you," she exclaimed.

"So have I," he replied. "I knew that they'd have to send for me. That's the only reason that I let them take you."

Holly smiled. "That's my Arty, always with a plan. Thank you for coming for me. Are you my new psychiatrist?"

"Yes," he said with a slight chuckle. "I suppose that I am. "I'll be the best psychiatrist ever."

"I don't doubt it," she gently replied.

Artemis smiled at her. "Don't worry. "I'll get you better soon."

She sighed. "If that's even possible; I don't doubt it."

"Holly," he sighed. "I'm Artemis Timothy Fowl the second. I can do anything, remember?"

It seemed to be true. Whenever Holly entered a rage, Artemis would sit her down, hold her hands, and speak to her soothingly. She actually began calming down, and looked forward to when Artemis would come to work with her. For the rest of the day, she began an exercise routine to keep herself healthy.

Argon told the council of her rapid improvement. After two months, the council decided that it would be safe enough to let Artemis take her on a walk around Haven.

Holly couldn't keep her excitement down as she neared the exit doors. She would have bounced forward in her excitement, but Artemis had his hand on her shoulder, gently restraining her. She looked up at him, excited.

Then, the door opened. It was amazing. Holly took a deep breath as the relatively fresh tunnel air filled her lungs. Then, they stepped forward. She couldn't look enough. Holly had lived in this city ever since she'd changed from Disasteress Rage into Holly, but it seemed like a new experience.

Even though she was followed by guards, stared at by appalled and awed passersby, and a cord that was attached to her upper left arm was held by a guard, it was the best day of her entire life. She was back in Haven and Artemis was with her. He had convinced the council to allow her around the general public.

They had been wandering around Haven for a few hours. Many of Holly's friends had come over to talk to her. Some of the boys and girls began to jeer at Holly, and taunted her. They called her 'freak,' 'abomination,' 'Gunner Spawn,' and 'half-dwarf child of a goblin.' None of it mattered to her.

Some of the girls lost interest and left, but the rest followed them. Still, it didn't matter. Then, one of the boys picked up one of the rocks that was commonly found in the Lower Elements, and threw it. Holly's eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth to give a cry of warning, but it was too late; the rock smashed into Artemis' head, and blood spurted from the wound.

Holly couldn't control herself; she raged. It took her less than five seconds to get the cord off, and leap onto the children. She kicked and punched, causing havoc. She was soon strangling the boy who had thrown the rock with her handcuffs. A half dozen children lay on the street, unconscious.

The guards rushed forward and began pulling her off. By the time she had finally lost consciousness after three tranquilizing darts, it was too late, the boy was dead.

Butler picked up Artemis and sadly watched as Holly was taken back to Argon's, her perfect day ruined by a gang of children.

_Well, please review, and logged in. I hope you all like it,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	28. 28 Second Chance

_Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy. Well, thanks for all your reviews. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

When Holly woke up, she looked around her tiny cell. A wave of depression and self loathing washed over her. She sat there on the cot for about ten minutes before Artemis entered. He gave her a sad smile.

"Butler told me what happened," he exclaimed. "I'm grateful for you defending me, but I wish that you had kept your cool."

Holly nodded, her head hung in shame. "That would have been best," she mournfully agreed. "In all, that's the twenty-seventh kid I've killed. I killed twenty-two before I was even sixty. Four kids were killed for the Gunners recently. Then that boy who threw the rock." Her fists clenched in fury at the memory. "I know that he was intending to hit me, and that I wouldn't have cared if he had, but he hit you. You, an innocent bystander. I can mostly control myself, but when it comes to you, I just lose it. I wish that I hadn't killed him, I really do, and he had a long life to live. It's just, part of me believes that he deserved to be punished, and for that I am eternally and entirely ashamed of myself."

Tears began to pool in her large eyes, and slowly flowed down her thin, pointed face.

Artemis sat down next to her. "Hey, Holly, it's alright. You're just not quite ready to mingle with the public. You didn't do it on purpose. Don't worry, I'll fix you."

The tiny fairy gave her best friend a grateful smile. "Thank you, Arty. I know that you will, I just hope that it will be soon."

Artemis smiled. "I'm sure that you will be. I'm going to try a different tactic. Once a week, as part of your therapy, I 'm going to bring in a person to talk to you. You will be restrained, of course, but you will be able to socialize with actual people who are not psychiatrists."

He set his plan into action. Most of the time, he brought in someone Holly didn't know. Occasionally, to test her, he brought in someone that she didn't like. Sometimes, though, he brought in someone that Holly actually cared for. This was very rare, for even though Holly liked to talk to these people that she knew well, it didn't psychologically have any benefit.

So, when Lili came and brought Biobomb, holly was extremely delighted.

"Lili, Biobomb," she exclaimed excitedly.

They both smiled at her. "Disasteress, how are you doing?" asked Bio, hugging her mother, even if Holly couldn't hug back.

"I'm hanging in there," she replied. "How about you?"

Bio smiled, "Oh, we're doing great. I love Haven; it's so beautiful and clean. Lili took me to sightseeing and she hired Caballine to tutor me. "

"Bio's quite brilliant," gushed Lili excitedly.

"I'm not very surprised," said Holly. "Her father, Flaming Sea, was considered to be the genius of the family, not as smart as Artemis of course, but he was the smartest fairy that I knew at the time."

"Caballine said that once I'm an adult, it will be really easy for me to become a LEPrecon, like you," said Bio, beaming proudly.

"That's great Bio, hopefully though, you don't end up in the same situation that I'm in," Holly told her.

"Don't worry," replied Bio, "I'm not intending to." She paused, thoughtfully, "You know, the other day, we were shopping, and I heard some girls saying that a boy was cute. He was, it's just, he looked so weak and innocent. He acted as if he was just trying to look tough, but really he wasn't, he was soft. I found myself hoping that he would never have to become tough and really get into a life or death situation; I wanted him to stay soft, to show that there is some goodness out there."

"I know," Holly replied softly. "It's difficult being a Gunner refugee. You were forced into the real world until killing, lying and stealing were normal for you, then, you ran away into a weaker world where everything that you're used to is disgusting and vulgar. You're strong, but you wish that you weren't. Don't worry, it'll get better."

Bio smiled. "That's good. Thanks for the advice."

"It was nothing."

For the next couple of hours, the girls cheerfully talked about what had been going on lately, and whatever random subject crossed their minds. Lili and Bio told her that about seventy-five or so fairies wanted her release, but at least a thousand wanted her to be placed in a lifelong coma at the very least. Most of them though that since she had killed a kid, that her entering a sleep from which she would never wake up was justified.

On a happier note, now that Artemis was in Haven, Bio could see Butler quite often. She had a soft spot for the giant human who was the first person to ever show kindness to her. The huge man had taken her to a stimulated fairy shooting range. After she had finished, she was told that the only person who had shot and received a higher score had been her mother. At this the ultimate child beamed with pride for whom her mother was.

Finally though, Artemis entered, asking Lili and Bio to leave, it was time for Holly to eat dinner. While eating she sighed and looked up at Artemis. "I wish that I could be back in Haven. I'm sorry; you would have had me out by now if I hadn't interfered. I mean, you would have been free to go to the surface by now. You would be back with your family."

"Holly, right now, I don't want to be with my family. I want to be here, helping you."

Holly looked up at him in surprise.

"Really, why?" asked Holly.

"Holly, I care about you. You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you remain in here for the rest of your life."

She smiled awkwardly at him. "Arty, I don't think that the psychiatrist is supposed to have a crush on and flirt with their most dangerous patient."

Artemis blushed furiously. "I don't flirt," he grumbled.

Holly laughed long and hard. "Oh, you're hilarious Artemis; you didn't even deny the fact that you have a crush."

She began to laugh harder. Artemis sat there, shifting awkwardly. He hadn't been this embarrassed since his mother walked in on him asleep with a naked Holly in his bed. Finally the elf got her laughter under control.

"Oh, I'm sorry for mocking you Artemis. I care a lot about you too."

Artemis beamed with pride, even though he tried not to show it. Holly smiled at him. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and the words that Holly hated came out of Butler's mouth on the other side of the door.

"Artemis, we need to go back to our suite now; it's time for dinner."

Artemis gave Holly a quick hug and left. Holly hated it when Artemis left for dinner. He always left at five thirty, and didn't get back until after fifteen hours, more than half of her day. On a bad day, she would rage just because he let. She tried to suppress the urge to do that, but ended up throwing her tray at the wall, and then when it bounced back, she pounced on it, punching it until it broke and blood trickled from her fist where a shard of plastic cut her.

She then moved back to her cot, curling up on it, longing for Artemis. A few minutes later, Argon came in with an assistant. The assistant cleaned up the tray while Argon went over to Holly.

"Holly, you can't do this to yourself," he warned. He caught hold of her hands, healed them, and gently attached handcuffs to her wrists. Holly looked at them mournfully. They were just another reminder of the position that she was in. After he had left, she got up and paced the room. She wanted to be free. She could barely even remember the feeling of the wind brushing against her cheeks as she flew. She leaned against the wall and cried, tears flowing quickly and silently down her face. She wailed her grief out, even if there was noon ether to hear it.

She reached her hands up and tugged at her hair. Finally, she calmed down enough to stagger back to her cot and wipe away her tears. She looked down at herself. She was filthy. She ripped away part of her shirt, went over to the sink and rinsed the grime off of it. She began to use the rag to attempt to clean some of the grime off of her body. It didn't help much, but at least she was a little cleaner.

Then she staggered over to the tiny cot, pulled a blanket up over herself, and fell asleep. When she woke up, food was there. I t took her a few minutes to accustom herself to eating with the handcuffs on, but soon she wolfed down the food.

Artemis would be coming soon. Holly brightened considerably. She rushed around the tiny cell, "tidying." Actually, she just tried to clean a few things with her makeshift rag. Well, at least the toilet and sink looked a bit cleaner. She then waited for Artemis to show up.

Finally, the two quick raps came, and the door opened. Holly felt a warmth spread through her entire body as Artemis, the boy that she *Shhh* loved with all her heart, entered the cell. She beamed at him.

"Good morning Holly," he said softly.

"Good morning to you too, Artemis," she chirped happily.

Artemis gave a soft sigh, taking her long, slender hands.

"Oh Holly, what this time?"

She looked down at her feet, too ashamed to meet his gaze.

"I got angry, and I smashed my food tray. I hurt my hand in the process and Argon handcuffed me."

"But why Holly, why did you get angry?"

"I-I wasn't going to see you again for another fifteen hour; even if I would be sleeping half of the time. It constantly upsets me how you have to leave for so long each day. I know that I need to be getting better, but that doesn't really matter; I just want to be around you. I'm sorry, I'll try not to."

She looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to forgive her brash and angry actions. Artemis looked up at the ceiling, trying to not show how much of an affect her adorably cute eyes had on him; blue as deep as a Ceylon sapphire, and hazel as light and liquid as melted chocolate. They both seemed to sparkle with light, and when they were wet with tears, the colors seemed to be spilling out of them, and whoa, he was _not _looking at her eyes. No matter how pretty and beautiful and exqui- _NO! Stop it. _

He looked back at her. "Alright, as long as you don't do anything like that again, I will forgive you."

Her entire body relaxed, and the aforementioned eyes sparkled with an emotion too deep for the unemotional boy to understand. What he didn't realize was that Holly loved him. She loved his eyes as well. His blue eye was as beautiful and as unpredictable as the ocean, dark, as if the water was a mile or so away from Atlantis, close enough to still see the lights, but still very dark. Or like the dark of night out in the country where there was no pollution to hide the stars or the moon. And his hazel eye was like the bark of the cedar tree. She sighed longingly. She wished that he loved her. She didn't dare hope so, her hopes might be let down.

"What," asked Artemis.

"Huh," she exclaimed.

"You were staring at me, and then you sighed dreamily."

"Oh," she blushed. "Um, I was just thinking about your eyes and how nice they are."

"Oh."

"Sorry if it bothered you."

"No, it's alright. It's just, that's exactly what I was thinking of you."

Holly blushed such a shade of red that her old Commander Root would have been proud. Holly looked away from Artemis, attempting to hide her embarrassment and the fuzzy feeling that went through her. She shouldn't feel this way about a human. He was her best friend, but he was still a human. She was too small and there was the fact that both of their anatomies differed. Also, he was her psychiatrist. She was a murderer. A mass-murderer. She'd killed kids before, what was to stop her from doing it again, to their own kids this time. She looked down at their hands clasped in his lap.

She loved his hands, especially his beautiful, unique left hand. It was perfect. Perfect only because it was a feature possessed by Artemis and him alone. Artemis' hands were soft and smooth. He had perfectly manicured fingernails and each one of them was spotlessly clean. On the other hand, her own hands were hard and calloused from her hard life and difficult job. Her own fingernails were chipped and cracked, and hr hands were completely and utterly filthy. In comparison to him, she felt disgusting. It was like comparing noble Elrond to Gollum's female counterpart. She felt so filthy and dirty that she felt the urge to hide from him. But there was nowhere to hide.

Artemis seemed to sense her distress.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

A small sob forced its way up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Oh Holly, it's alright, just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you."

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so perfect. But me, I'm disgusting. I'm filthy while you're spotless. It feels as if I don't deserve you. You may have done a few wrong things in your life, but you've never done anything as bad as what I've done. I've killed before, and that's not excusable; I've ended over a hundred people's lives. It juts seems wrong to have someone as beautifully perfect as you in the same room as something as horrifyingly disgusting as me."

"Holly, first off, you're a someone, not a something. And second, you're not horrifying."

"You don't know that. Yes, when you're around, I'm good. But when you leave every night, I turn into this mindless, furious creature, waiting for her master to come back. "

The elf gave a sob, followed by another. Soon, her arms had gone over his head and were wrapped around his neck, as she cried in pure misery, sobbing into the boy's shoulder.

"Holly, Holly, it's okay," Artemis crooned as he gently rubbed his friends back. "You're not a monster. Yes, you may have a slight mental problem, but that will soon be fixed. Anyway, I don't care that you're not perfect, I still want you. You're my best friend and I do _not_ think of you that way. I still love you, even if you have killed people before; and if my leaving bothers you, I'll leave later and come earlier."

Holly pulled back, looking up at him startled through a tear-stained face.

"You will?" she asked.

Artemis smiled. "Of course, you silly little cowpog."

"Thank you, and Arty, I love you too." She hugged him.

Artemis kept his promise. He now left at 6:30p.m. and came back at 7:30a.m. the next morning. Except on Sundays. Then, he'd come at 7:30 and would leave at 6:00.

Holly attempted to control her anger better, even though it was extremely difficult. Over the next three months, the elf progressed rapidly. This excited her, seeing as she might be allowed out for a second chance sometime soon. She strived to do her best and to please Artemis. She even tried to please Argon, although she enjoyed pleasing Artemis more.

Finally, her chance came. This time, she was much more heavily guarded, and she was attached to two guards, a twelve-foot cord attaching her to them, one on each wrist. Again, Artemis went with her. This time, Holly was much more determined to ignore absolutely everything that happened around her.

Outside of Argon's there was a huge crowd. Most of them were screaming at her, calling out insults like "Gunner filth" "murderer" and "child killer." Wary, Holly shrank against Artemis. Artemis calmly waited for the LEP to force the crowd off of the streets before walking forward again, keeping Holly close to his side. It didn't stop the people who were on the side that Holly was on from throwing things at her.

She moved away from Artemis attempting to prevent a repeat of last time's incident. Several various heavy objects from a stone to a child's roller blade hit her. The first one cut her arm while the second hit her knee, knocking her over. At once, the crowd broke free of the LEP and mauled her. They kicked, punched, slapped, and cut her. The abused creature curled up.

"See Artemis," she thought. "I am a monster. If I wasn't, they wouldn't be treating me like this."

She didn't defend herself. She could hear Butler, Artemis, and the LEP officers trying to get them off of her. Her hands were being cut by the handcuffs and her wrists were being pulled by the cords. Because of the handcuffs, she couldn't move her arms apart to lessen the pain.

A few people had pulled out pocket knives and they were stabbing at her. Several times she was cut. Then, for a second, both of the cords went slack, and she found herself being dragged painfully by her right wrist. The yelling increased. Too busy trying to stay alive, Holly couldn't quite catch what they were saying. She tried to get her feet beneath her, but was unable. She was pretty sure that one of her ankles snapped, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Artemis," she screamed.

"Holly."

She was dragged even harder. People were still fighting to reach her; some to help, others to harm. It felt as if every fairy in the Lower Elements had come to protest against her, and were now crushing in on every side to punish her.

She felt herself being lifted off of the ground. The cord was painfully ripped from her arm, and she cried out. She felt the cord being forced around her neck, and then she dropped a foot. The cord tightened, and all went black.

_I hope you guys like it,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	29. 29 Meeting the Family

_Here's another long one for you. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been so busy. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

To Artemis it was terrifying. It had actually felt safe when Holly had shrunk against him. The feeling had immediately left when she moved away from him. He hadn't wanted her to do that, but when he tried to follow, he was pushed back by a few LEP officers.

Furiously he tried, but failed to push past them. He saw the pain enter her eyes as the rock hit her. Then, pure terror as her knees were knocked out from under her. Then, utter chaos.

The crowd broke free of the officers. Artemis raced forward to help Holly, but was forced back. Butler was trying to wade through, but was making slow progress. The fairies came up almost to his waste; it was like trying to wade through a furious mob of South American Howler monkeys with rabies.

Artemis saw the fairies leap onto Holly. She didn't seem to be fighting back. Then, the officers that were attached to Holly were mobbed as well. The cords that attached Holly to the officers had been pulled off. Holly was being dragged off by the mob.

Artemis heard her weak voice calling out.

"Artemis," she cried, clearly in agony.

"Holly," he shouted back, desperate to reach her.

The mob continued pulling harder. Then, Artemis saw Holly being lifted off of the ground, high off of the ground. A sprite was holding a cord. It was ripped off of Holly's wrist, bringing a wail of pain.

The crowd was beginning to chant in horrible harmony. "Hang her, hang her, hang her."

Artemis was practically screaming in horror as the cord was looped around her neck. They were holding her so that it did not tighten up yet, as the sprite attached the cord to a streetlamp. The hollering reached a crescendo as Holly was released, dropped about a foot, and hung there.

Immediately, Artemis leapt a fairy, stealing its knife. Somehow he managed to struggle through the crowd, fighting to reach the slightly swinging elf. She was obviously unconscious.

Artemis found himself flying through the crowd, struggling to release Holly. Fairies were trying to stop him, but nothing could stop Artemis now. Somehow he managed to reach her. He actually managed to hold the knife correctly. He began to saw furiously at the cord.

Would Holly be alright? She'd been hanging there for a few minutes already. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. By then, Butler and the LEP officers were forcing the crowd back. Artemis was loosening the cord that was still crushing her throat. He finally managed to pull it over her head.

He immediately began feeling her throat. It was bruised, and part of her windpipe seemed to be crushed. He felt her heartbeat. It was weak, barely even there.

"Warlock," he screamed. "No1, Qwan, somebody, help me."

He noticed a large gash in her side. He ripped his Armani suit jacket off and pressed it against the wound to staunch the flow.

"Please, I need a healer," he shouted.

He looked down at the dark purple mottled marks on her neck, a thin life of blood where the cord cut into her neck. He attempted to staunch the blood there as well.

She still wasn't breathing, and a warlock still hadn't arrived yet. He heard dull sounds of the mob behind them.

Artemis moved his hands up to her head. Even if her trachea was damaged, maybe he could get some air into her. He closed her nose with his fingers and blew into her mouth. He blew again, pulled his hands away, and began pumping on her chest, trying to assist her heart.

She still wasn't breathing. Artemis was crying with frustration at his own helplessness. Then, No1 appeared at his side.

"Oh no," he gasped. "Holly!"

He placed his hands on her and began to heal. Artemis shuddered at the horrible crunching sounds her throat made as the bones slid back into place. The cuts on her neck and chest shrank until both were just tiny white lines that showed where the terrible incident had happened.

Her heart beat sped up slightly, and Artemis immediately started performing CPR. After several moments, almost imperceptibly, Holly chest began to rise and fall.

By now, Butler and several LEP officers came rushing over. With neutrinos, fists, buzz batons, and even a few concussor grenades, they had forced the crowd back.

"How is she," panted Butler.

"Not good," replied Artemis. "But she's no longer critical."

Butler gave a sigh of relief. A fairy rushed over.

"Um, Artemis Fowl, B-Butler," he squeaked. "The council wishes to, um, speak wi-with you."

The two humans looked at each other.

"Alright," said Artemis. He turned to No1. "It's your responsibility to get Holly back into her cell. Argon will show you where it is."

Then they headed off to see the council.

When they entered, the council was looking up at a huge television. It was the Lower Elements news and it seemed to be playing the attach over and over again.

Cahartez turned to look at them.

"Master Fowl, it has come to the council's attention that although Miss Short may be improving, her people will not accept her as one of them."

Artemis nodded, "Yes that seems to be the case."

"Then you know that she can't be among the public."

"But Cahartez, she's worked so hard to be free. She can't stay in there for forever."

Cahartez sighed. "I am well aware of that Master Fowl. She will be released from Argons'," he paused for dramatic effect. "On the condition that you take her into Fowl Manor, and take care of her there."

"Of Course," said Artemis, startled by the turn of events.

"If there are any signs of murder going on around where you are, we'll take her into custody and investigate. She won't be allowed into the Lower Elements, and unless it's completely necessary, neither will you and Butler. Her daughter can visit her on the holidays."

"Yes, naturally," said Artemis, almost in a daze. "Yes, I'll take care of her."

"Good," he turned to his secretary. "Get Argon, we have some paperwork to sign."

Argon soon arrived, and Artemis, Argon, and Cahartez each signed over a dozen papers. It was long and very tiring, but finally they were done.

Holly would go with Artemis. She would be transported in an armed shuttle to the surface.

First, Artemis went to go check up on her while Butler got their luggage from the suite. Holly was still unconscious when he arrived.

No1 informed him that Holly's brain would take a little while to get over the oxygen deprivation.

Holly was carefully moved into the shuttle, and Artemis and Butler followed. Artemis held Holly's head in his lap. Butler and the LEP officers found this very amusing, but didn't say anything.

A few hours later, they had arrived at Fowl manor. They thanked the pilot and the officers and entered the giant building.

"We're home," called Butler.

Point two seconds later, two little boys slammed into Artemis.

"Arty," they squealed.

A few second later, his parents were standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Artemis, what are you holding?" asked his father. "That's not human, is it?"

Then Juliet came flying down the stairs. "Hey, you're back, and you've got Holly with you. How'd you do it, I thought that she was insane. Wow, you've been gone six months, those fairies must be hard to convince."

Mr. Fowl stared at Juliet. "Fairies?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Fowl," she exclaimed. "Didn't see you there."

"Um, Timmy," said Angeline. "I believe that Juliet, Artemis, Butler, and I have some explaining to do. Let's go into the living room.

Once they were all situated, Artemis began explaining. He started at when he was twelve and had just gotten to the part of them travelling into the past, when Holly began to stir in his lap. Artemis immediately stopped talking.

Rather unnecessarily, Mr. Fowl yelped, "It's waking up."

On the looks that everyone shot him, he sheepishly exclaimed, "Sorry, _She's_ waking up."

"She won't know where she is, so be nice," said Butler. "She's just suffered a bit of trauma."

Everyone nodded.

Beckett went over and poked her. "Wake up little person, I want to say hi."

"Beckett," gasped Angeline. "Wait for her to wake up first."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Holly.

"Holly," said Artemis softly, as he stroked her face. "Are you alright?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and then she began to thrash in his arms.

"Holly, Holly, he cried. "it's okay, the mob is gone."

Juliet, Mrs. Fowl, Mr. Fowl, Beckett, and Myles looked at each other and then at Butler.

Everyone but Beckett asked, "What mob?' While Beckett asked, "What's a mob?"

Butler shook his head, sadly. "It's a big group of angry people, Beckett. Holly got mauled and injured badly. She went unconscious before we could reach her. Se must think that they still have hold of her."

Artemis was trying to soothe Holly down. Finally, she was a bit calmer. She clung to Artemis, looking around startled at the people and place that she did not recognize.

"Holly," said Artemis. "This is my father, Artemis Timothy Fowl the first, and my little brothers, Myles and Beckett. We're at my manor. What do you remember?"

She just looked up at him, terrified. She could practically feel the cord wrapping around her neck. She remembered the agony of as all of her 32 lb. weight being forced onto her neck. The pain as all the air was forced out of her lungs.

Her hands flew up to her neck to ensure that the cord was gone.

"Holly, it's okay," said Artemis. "I took it off you. Don't worry; no one's _ever_ going to do that to you again. I talked to the council, and they said that you're going to stay up here on the surface. You're going to stay with me, alright?"

Holly slowly nodded.

Beckett bounced forward. "Hello little person. Is your name Holly?"

Holly drew back, startled at his over eagerness. Then she nodded.

"Yes, I'm Holly," she said softly.

"Hi, I'm Beckett."

At this, he stuck out his sticky little hand. Holly gingerly shook it and pulled her hand back, startled at the stickiness of his grubby little hand.

"Are you Arty's girlfriend?" Beckett continued. "Arty says that you're going to live with us. Can you be my friend?"

"Uh," was her only reply. She still seemed baffled and her hands flew up to clutch her head.

"No," said Artemis. "She's not my girlfriend."

He gently rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. She hugged his chest, holding herself to him. Holly's head pounded. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that it had to have something to do with the hanging. She moved her hand back up to her neck and continued rubbing, checking for the cord.

Butler leaned over to the adult Fowls and Juliet. "Holly almost died. Everything was going fine, but we had to walk through the mob. Well, thy started throwing things. Holly didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Oh," he realized that they didn't know about the first time.

"Well, last time, a kid threw a rock at Holly and it hit Artemis, knocking him out. Well, Holly wasn't sane, so she completely flipped, snapped the cord holing her to the guard and strangled the boy. Well, Holly didn't want another rock hitting Artemis, so, she moved away from him. A few thing shit her and one knocked her over.

"The mob rioted, broke free of the police officers, and mauled Holly. They seriously injured her through a beating and managed to get a hold of the cords that fastened her to the officers, pulled them off them, and then they began dragging her. The crowd was so thick that Artemis, the LEP officers, and I couldn't reach her. They began changing that they were going to hang her. They got the cord off of her wrist, made a noose, tied it to a street light, and hung her.

"Her trachea was crushed and her throat was pretty cut up, but Artemis actually managed to wrestle a knife from a fairy, make his way through the violent, rioting crowd, cut the cord that was hanging her, and even performed CPR. We were then asked by the council to let Holly live with us, Artemis agreed, and here we are with Holly."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Juliet. "I had no idea that Holly had gone through so much."

"Yes," he replied. "From what Holly's said, she's gone through everything but the hanging from childhood."

The Fowls gasped.

"Yup," said Juliet. "She's got these scars from whips, knives, bullets, and scalpels all over her body. Most of the wounds are sores."

Meanwhile, Artemis was calming Holly down. He had grabbed her hands, and was gently talking to her holding her hands in his lap. Holly looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. Her head still throbbed.

"What is it Holly," Artemis asked. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts. It's been hurting since I woke up and my throat's sore."

"It's perfectly fine, Holly. I believe that the pain will go away soon."

She nodded. "That's good, may I please have a drink of water?"

:Yes, of course."

Artemis gently picked up the elf and carried her to the kitchen. Once there, he got a child sized cup, filled it with water, and gave it to her to drink.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He smiled. "You're welcome Holly. You're going to be staying in the same room that you slept in the last time that you were here. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I like that room."

He grinned at her. "That's good, let's go there."

"You can set me down, I can walk."

"Alright, but it would be safest if you held onto my hand on the way up the stairs."

She nodded in agreement. She didn't only hold his hand on the stairs, though. It felt much safer to be touching him. He didn't complain. She'd just been through a lot. Actually, most of her life had been hell. When he'd give her a drink, he'd also given her a pain killer. He wasn't sure if it was because she was exhausted, or if he accidentally gave her too high of a dosage, but Holly stumbled on the way up the stairs. If he hadn't been holding onto her hand, she would have tipped backwards. Artemis managed to catch her and swing her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Artemis smiled to himself as he carried her into her bedroom.

He gently put Holly in the bed, prying her fingers loose, and tucked her in.

She gave a soft, contented sigh and fell asleep.

Artemis headed back downstairs and reentered the living room.

"Holly's asleep," he calmly exclaimed. "Now, to finish explaining everything to you."

He launched back into massive detail of his many adventures with Holly, and calmly informed them of the most recent events.

He quickly reassured them that Holly was sane and would no longer kill anybody, but if it made his parents more comfortable with the situation, Butler could easily hide the knives out of Holly's arm reach.

"Well," said his father. "I guess that she can stay. I don't see any harm in letting her."

Angeline nodded. "Alright, but Artemis, I don't want a reoccurrence of what happened last time."

Awkwardly, Artemis nodded. "Of course, mother I have already give my reasons for why that happened."

"I know Artemis, but it's still very difficult for me to completely trust you."

Artemis sighed and almost rolled his eyes. "Mother," he said. "I know all too well that you do not find me trustworthy. I will see you at dinner; I need to go check on Holly right now. It has already been a few hours, and she may be waking up soon."

He went back up to his friend's room, bringing his laptop in case she wasn't awake. He ended up having to use it for several more hours. Holly seemed to be very restless, moving around in her sleep.

Holly was having a nightmare. She could see flashes of color, man y people's faces, fists, feet, knives, a gun. She could hear people screaming, yelling, the sound of a crowd, gunshots. She could feel cold knives, heavy boots, fists, cords biting into her wrists, cords loosening, being dragged, gravel biting her wounds. She felt herself lifted off of the ground, the cord ripped from her wrist, pain from her wrist, a cord wrapped around her throat in a noose, the sprite letting go, the terror of falling, the cord tightening, and, for the briefest moment, feeling all of the terror or suffocation.

The elf woke up screaming and sweating, to find herself in Artemis' arms. The human boy looked down at he, worried. Holly broke down, clung to his shirt, and cried in terror. Artemis gently soothed her, holding her close.

One of Holly's hands was back on her throat, rubbing it over and over again. Artemis couldn't bare to watch her in such pain. He knew that he had to help her get over it. That was why Artemis pulled her hands away and kissed her on the lips.

The tiny elf stiffened, startled for a moment. Then, she kissed back. They kissed long and passionately. Holly's head still hurt and the memory of the mob still haunted her, but not as much. Her pain dulled and the world shrank until it was just the two of them. Even if the Gunners still existed, there would have been no way that they could have gotten the two apart.

_Hey, only a few chapters left until I start the sequel. I hope you like it,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	30. 30 Epilogue

_Hello everyone, I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own my extensive already mentioned OCs, though._

It was a few months later when an unusually nervous Irish boy stood in front of a very, very fancy shop. After he had entered, an assistant came over.

"May I help you, young sir," he asked, in a polite tone. This boy was very rich, made obvious by his top designer clothes and by the fact that he had even entered the store.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a size half, specially made."

He showed the assistant a very descriptive hand drawn picture. It even had color added and the boy had written down what each part was to be made out of.

"Size half, sir? This design is superb, amazing even, but that size is so small, are you sure that you want it to be that size, it would only fit a tiny child?"

"Yes, I'm sure. When can it be finished?"

"It can be ready in a week."

"Thank you, I will pick it up then."

"Goodbye young sir, thank you for shopping here."

The boy left the store, calming down slightly, but only a little bit. Things were precisely as he had planned.

A week later, after he had picked up his item, he headed back home. He was very nervous, everything had to be perfect. The giant man sitting in the shotgun seat sighed.

"Artemis, everything is going to be fine."

"Oh, Butler, you don't know that," the boy sighed. "Everything could go very wrong."

"Calm down, Artemis, you almost jumped that curb; take your rights a little less hard. I know you're nervous, but that doesn't mean that you can floor the pedal."

"Sorry," the boy apologized, lessening up on the accelerator. "Butler, old friend, am I doing the right thing? This isn't entirely _legal_ you know."

Butler rolled his eyes, something he only did when he considered it completely necessary. "Yes, Artemis, I know, you tell me at least three times a day. I'm sure that this is the first illegal action you've ever taken that has made you very nervous, and the first one that I've ever actually looked forward to. I promise you Artemis, everything is going to be fine."

"I sure hope that you are right, old friend," he sighed. "If you're wrong, my entire life will be ruined, I'll probably turn evil again, and then I'll take control of the world and make it happen."

"Artemis, I told you to not wor- ARTEMIS, **brake**, you almost ran over a bunch of school children."

"Sorry, sorry, that was an accident."

"*humph*"

"Hey, it _was_."

"Artemis, can you please get us home without killing somebody?"

"I'm trying, Butler, stop yelling at me."

"What, are you just going to have me let you kill a kid and suffer a relapse of the Atlantis Complex less than a week before the big event?"

"Alright, alright, I know."

Butler paused. "I'm sorry Artemis; I know exactly how nervous you are, I'm nervous too; I just hope that everything turns out alright."

They both sighed and rode the rest of the way back in a nervous, suspense filled silence.

Once they were back at Fowl Manor, Butler looked at Artemis.

"You know, Artemis, you should just calm down a bit. We will know in a week, and there is absolutely nothing that we can do about it until then."

The boy mournfully nodded. "I know Butler, but that can't stop me from worrying." He paused. "Butler, is it," he paused, obviously bothered about something. "average to be filled with a gut wrenching nervousness in this sort of situation?"

Butler gave a low, rumbling chuckle. "Personally, I have never been in this situation before, and I never plan to. But yes, I believe that it is very, _very_ average to be completely, entirely, gut wrenching nervous."

"Oh, that's good, I guess. I do not wish to be classified with those poor abused people who are average, but I do not wish for there to be something wrong with me."

"Believe me, in this circumstance, aside from your age, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

The boy smiled at his bodyguard, and then he entered the manor. The instant that he did so, a tiny nut brown skinned, auburn haired, green clad person slammed into him, practically knocking him over.

"Artemis," she squealed. "Where'd you go? What did you do? Why did you go, you know that I hate it when you leave?" She pouted up at him. "And why the heck wasn't I allowed to go with you?"

He sighed. "Holly, I was getting you a birthday present."

"Well, I'm glad that you are thinking about me, but why couldn't you have ordered it online?"

"Holly," he laughed. "What is up with you? On an average day's statistics, you do not get this hyper and excited when I go somewhere."

Her face fell. "I got a little ner, well, sorry, a _lot_ nervous and I accidentally killed your hamster."

Her eyes brimmed over with tears over the death of the poor, defenseless, abused creature.

"Oh Holly, that's alright. I can get another hamster. Maybe I will get you a hamster as well."

Holly looked up at him, eyes glistening with excitement and old tears.

"You will? Really?"

He laughed again; he seemed to do that a lot more now that Holly was living with him. "Yes, I will, and yes, really."

Holly hugged him.

"Now," said Butler. "Let's go eat dinner."

The two nodded, Holly, eagerly, and Artemis, his average, calm self. Holly darted into the dining room, flying into a chair. As Artemis walked in, he smiled to himself. It was just one more week till Holly's birthday. Artemis hoped to make it one of the most memorable days of her entire life. He mentally begged for it to turn out as had been planned.

Artemis' family had grown to really enjoy having Holly around, and had immediately agreed to help him with his idea. She not only was very polite to Artemis' parents, but she was eager to play with the twins, and had almost as much energy as they did. She always seemed to have time for everybody. Even if she was tiny, she easily fit right in with the human family.

She loved all the plants and wildlife on the Fowl property, but the thing that she loved best was the horse paddock. She would go there for hours on end, talking to and taking care of the horses. Artemis would quite often go with her, and it was very common to see them riding around on the Fowl grounds together on Artemis' mare. Holly had her own colt that she was training, but it was still too young and wild for her to ride, and she preferred riding with Artemis.

Both of the twins liked her a lot, but for different reasons. Beckett liked her because she was very strong and just about the right height to help him learn how to fight. It was amusing to watch her teach him how to fight, because he often had trouble listening to her. Sometimes he would completely ignore her, and 'attack' her in the middle of one of her demonstrations. Myles liked her, because she could be very patient, (when she got around to it) and would perform his experiments with him. And he found that she was rather smart in some departments, even though Artemis would never admit it.

Still, at points in time when Artemis left, you could still see traces of Disasteress Rage. She would get very flustered, got very upset, and would often accidentally break something. If there was something alive near by, like Artemis' pet hamster, she often accidentally killed it. If he happened to be gone longer than an hour, she got even worse. Her entire body would tremble and she got a strange gleam in her eyes. When this started to happen, she was plagued by immense headaches and would constantly rub her neck, checking for the cord. It was a very sad thing to see her in one of these states. Artemis' family and the Butlers would do their best to calm her down until Artemis could come back. Often, this involved them calling him and letting her talk to him.

The week slowly passed. Artemis' scheme was coming even closer. This scheme was different than most. This time, Angeline, Timmy, Butler, and Juliet all knew. They even trusted Myles with a part of the plan. The only adult who did not know was Holly herself. But that was understandable. It _was_ her birthday surprise. Finally, the elf's birthday arrived.

For Holly, the day didn't start out all that well. First, her alarm clock went off at 4:45 a.m. and she couldn't get back to sleep. So, she got out of bed at 5:00. Second, somehow her toothpaste tube ended up on the floor. She stepped on it and bright green slug and algae toothpaste (her favorite flavor of a digestible intestine cleaning toothpaste brand) exploded all over the bathroom and it took her fifteen minutes to clean it up.

Third, the shower turned cold partway through her shower, forcing her to flee for warmth after only halfway finishing washing her body. Fourth, on her way down the stairs, she slipped and banged her ear on the banister. Elf ears are very sensitive, and easily subjugated to pain. She ended up collapsing and falling painfully down the remainder of the stairs.

Fifth, they were out of coffee creamer and she had to use a disgusting powdered human made stuff or risk the worst headache from an addiction there ever was. Sixth, when everyone else got up, nobody wished her a happy birthday or even said anything all that nice. All that Myles said to her was.

"Wow, you're grumpy."

It so far was not turning out to be a good birthday. Towards the end of the afternoon, Holly was miserable. No one had wished her a happy birthday. No one had given her a present. No one had even acted as if today was any different from a normal Saturday. Heck, Juliet asked her to help her to weed the garden.

So, no one was all that surprised when Holly burst into tears and fled the room in the middle of dinner.

Artemis smiled. "I'll go cheer her up."

"Yes," said Butler. "Finally, you can go do that. Asking her to help weed was a great touch, Juliet. She probably began to worry whether or not this actually was her birthday"

Artemis followed her into the garden.

"Holly," he said upon catching up to her. "What is wrong?"

Holly gulped back a sob. "It-it's my birthday today, but no one's wished me a happy birthday. Everyone's been ignoring me. Nobody remembered my birthday." At this, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Holly, I'm sorry. I was just waiting for the proper time. I – I only have one birthday present to give you, but I hope that you will like it."

He knelt down and opened a miniscule box.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Holly short, will you marry me?"

_Wow, it's the end. It's unbelievable. I hope that you guys all look out for Disasteress Rage Eternally, the sequel to this story, oh, and thank you AW24, Turquoise Peach, HollyArty foeva for staying with me through this and giving your advice. Oh, and thank you Shadow Huntress for being a great beta, especially when I needed help with my horrible writer's block.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


End file.
